


After All This Time

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Harry fell in love with Ginny in his sixth year, but lied to protect her from Voldemort. Ginny turned to another, leaving Harry broken hearted. Set twenty years after Dumbledore's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You'll notice there's a lot more Muggle items in this story. I would hope that the wizarding world would become progressive with people like Harry and Hermione working there. I named Ginny's son for Matt Lewis, the actor who played Neville. I named Estelle for Estelle Getty, cute little Golden Girl with the snappy comebacks. I named Harry's neighbour after the nosy neighbour on Bewitched. So, here's chapter 1...

“I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter,” laughed Ginny as he twirled her around.

“Just getting you back for my surprise thirty-fifth birthday last year, Gin,” said Harry. “Besides, you love a good party.”

“You're actually one of the youngest here, Gin,” added George, swinging past with Angelina on his arm. “Happy Birthday Sis.”

“Thanks. Oh, I need a drink after all this dancing. I don't mind some of this Muggle music,” said Ginny, fanning her face. “Is it hot in here or is it me?”

“It could be that hot man you're dancing with. I really do hope the two of you are indulging in a passionate secret affair. Merlin knows, we've all hoped so all these years,” teased Hannah, clinking her glass with Ginny's.

“What? Ruin a beautiful friendship? We both know better than to mess that up, Hannah,” said Ginny.

Hannah turned to Harry as he approached the ladies. “Harry Potter, if I wasn't a happily married witch I'd go after you myself and let Ginny suffer for not getting smart in time. Toodles,” she said, waving her fingers as she went to chat with Luna Scamander.

Ginny turned to Harry, shooting him a wry look as she toasted him with her champagne.

“How many does that make?” asked an amused Harry.

“Seven, if you include Seamus, who suggested a torrid one night stand with him if you didn't have one with me,” chuckled Ginny.

Harry laughed and looked away. Ginny took the opportunity to study him. His hair had a few grey streaks in it, but they only added to his appeal. He was in tip top shape, thanks to his career as trainer of the Auror recruits. She had to admit he was a sexy man, but she had known him too long to think of him as anyone other than her best friend and the father of the girl her seventeen year old son had dated seriously for the last year. The man who had seen her through her toughest time; the death of her husband ten years ago. Harry and her husband had been Auror partners, and Harry had been there when her husband died. He had been the one to break the news to her, and hold her while she collapsed in tears. 

“Yes, you're a real catch. So why aren't you here with a date?” asked Ginny, her eyes dancing merrily.

“I'm here with a date. I've got you,” he said, amiably.

“You told me you were taking me out for dinner for my birthday. I should have known something was up when you said you forgot your wallet. You never forget anything!” she said, smiling at him.

He smiled back, but grimaced when Dean Thomas came up and tapped Ginny on the shoulder. He kissed her lightly on the lips, telling her she was still as sexy as ever. Then he led her out to dance.

An hour later, Ginny stepped to the fringes of the party as she farewelled some guests. She slid her feet out of her heels, sighing in relief as her feet lay flat on the carpet. Her eyes searched the crowd, lingering on Harry again.

“How can you be such a saint? Go after the man, will you? Of course, I'll want to hear all the delicious details after,” winked Hannah.

“For a happily married woman you certainly think a lot about sex,” teased Ginny.

“It's just that the two of you are perfect for each other. It's not like you don't know each other. How long has it been?”

“Forever,” agreed Ginny.

“And a day,” quipped Harry, holding up eight fingers behind Hannah's back. Ginny giggled.

Hannah and many of the guests left soon after. It was late, and after she said goodbye to the last guest, she collapsed on the couch, putting her stockinged feet on the coffee table.

“Tired?” asked Harry, handing her a cup of tea.

“I skipped right past tired and I'm heading for exhausted,” yawned Ginny.

Harry picked her feet up, sat on the coffee table, cradling her feet in his lap as he rubbed the soreness from her aching instep.

“Ohh, don't stop,” she moaned, tossing her head back. “That feels heavenly.” She closed her eyes in ecstasy.

“That's what happens when you're the belle of the ball,” teased Harry, manipulating her feet. He kept his eyes on her face, thinking how beautiful she looked.

“Have you noticed our friends are getting more insistent about pairing us up,” he commented, putting her feet back on the coffee table and coming to sit next to her.

“That's because most of them are married, and can't bear to see us running around, single and happy,” sighed Ginny, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Well, in a way we are a couple. You came with me to the Ministry dinner with me last month,” reminded Harry.

“Only because you couldn't get a date,” said Ginny.

“I could have gotten a date,” said Harry, huffily. “It was an important ocassion. I didn't want to take just anyone.”

“Remember after your divorce you dated that ditzy blonde who called you 'Sweet cheeks'. And she wasn't talking about you face, either,” giggled Ginny.

“Okay, so she was a mistake. I think they call it a rebound when it's straight after a break up. What about you and that Quidditch player? He was all brawn and no brains. I don't know how you stayed with him so long. What was it, eight months?”

“Yeah, all right, point made. Zach didn't contribute a lot to our relationship mentally, but physically he was pretty good. Pretty damn good,” said Ginny. And just what she had needed at the time.

“I think we're better off keeping track of the kids. I taught Matt to fly, even took him to that junior Quidditch camp,” smiled Harry.

“I took Lily to get her first bra, and helped her when she started her monthlies,” said Ginny.

“And here we are, all those years later. Merlin, if you had told me at fifteen that I would be divorced with a daughter, I would have laughed in your face.”

“I know what you mean. If someone had told me I'd be a widow with two teenage children when I was thirty five I probably would have Bat Bogey Hexed them,”she sighed, thinking of her husband.

“I just thank God Cho re-married quickly so I didn't have to pay her alimony for long,” said Harry, determined to steer Ginny away from less happy thoughts.

She smiled, aware of what she was doing. “Yes well, after Cedric died and you decided to stop being an Auror and start training them, you would have taken a big pay cut.”

“It was worth it. I get to be home for the summer holidays, and I have most weekends off, unless there is something major going on at the Department. Lil had already lost one parent, I wanted to be around for her.”

“She's a lovely girl, Harry. I'm happy that Matt is dating her,” she said.

She stretched her arms over her head. “I really don't want to move, but if I don't, I think I'd fall asleep here.”

“You can sleep over, Gin, you know that,” said Harry, trying to keep the need out of his voice.

Ginny shook her head, yawning. Harry stood up and held out his hands. She placed both her hands in his, and let him pull her up.

“Come on, old lady, let me drive you home.” He draped an arm over her shoulder, wincing as her elbow found his stomach.

“Very funny,” she muttered, stooping down to pick up her shoes.

They left Harry's home and ten minutes later they pulled up in the driveway of Ginny's house.

“Looks like someone's waiting up for me,” said Ginny, noting the lights on the outside and inside were on.

“The kids must have waited to make sure Mum got home before curfew,” teased Harry. They walked to her front door.

“Happy Birthday Ginny.” Harry leaned down and brushed her lips with his own. For a moment he hesitated, then kissed her again, harder this time. He then pulled back and looked at her as if he wanted to do more, then changed his mind. “Good night.”

“Good night, Harry, and thank you for the party,” said Ginny. She went inside and waved her wand to lock the door. She knew Harry wouldn't leave until she had done it. Sure enough, she heard him walk away, get in his car and drive off. 

She walked away from the door, walking toward the light and the sounds from deeper in the house. In the large family room, she found her son sprawled in a reclining chair and her daughter curled up asleep on the couch.

“Hi, how was the party? Were you surprised? Lil said you didn't seem to have a clue,” asked her seventeen, nearly eighteen year old son Matt, without taking his eyes off the television.

“I was quite shocked,” admitted Ginny. “Although not as shocked as I am about all this mess.” She waved her arms around to indicate the empty chip bags and pizza boxes and cola bottles. “I'm sure I've taught you cleaning spells, and you can do magic now you're seventeen.”

“Hey most of this was Jen's fault. She stuffed her face while we were watching a movie, then she complained that she was going to get zits. Girls!” said Matt, shaking his head. He picked up the remote and turned off the television.

He got out his wand and waved it around. The mess soon disappeared. “You gonna wake her or let her sleep here for the night?” he asked, indicating his sleeping sister.

“You should have told her to go to bed hours ago,” complained Ginny. She leaned over, and gently woke her daughter. “Jenna.”

“Mum? You're home? What time is it?” asked her daughter sleepily.

“Late. Way past your bed time,” she told her thirteen year old daughter.

“ Mm-'kay. Night,” mumbled Jenna, walking dreamily down the hall to her room.

“Night Mum. Happy Birthday again,” said Matt, going to his room.

Ginny checked the house was secure before finally going to her bedroom. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. As she lay in bed, she thought back to the events of the evening, and her mind wandered to Harry.

She ran her fingers over her lips. She had definitely felt a spark when he had kissed her goodnight. Harry hadn't given any indication that he'd felt anything though, so she wondered if it wasn't wishful thinking on her part. Maybe everyone talking about it tonight had brought something up in her mind.

She knew how his marriage and divorce had scarred him and left him with no intentions of re-marrying. Ginny's own marriage had been a happy one, so she wouldn't mind if she had a second marriage like it.

Maybe that's why she'd always slotted Harry into the 'friend' category. In a lot of ways, they were like a big happy family, especially since Matt and Lily had started dating the last year.

Deciding she'd think about it tomorrow, Ginny let the Sandman do this thing, and she was quickly asleep.

0oo0

“You're up early,” said Matt. “Coffee's already made.”

“Just because I'm another year older, doesn't mean I'll spend the rest of my life in bed. I'll save that for when I'm forty.” She turned as the back door opened and a grey-haired witch entered. “Good morning Estelle. Coffee?”

“Did you make it?” asked a suspicious Estelle.

Matt guffawed, then tried to pretend he was coughing as Ginny glared at him. “It's safe, Estelle. I made it,” he finally said.

“You and your sister clean up that mess last night?” asked Estelle to Matt.

Matt nodded. “I did all of it, Jen fell asleep.”

“Won't hurt you. You want breakfast?” she asked Ginny.

Ginny sighed. While she excelled at cleaning charms, she just had no knack in the kitchen. Estelle arrived early in the morning to cook breakfast and stayed until after dinnertime before retiring to the apartment at the rear of the house. It had been a major reason Ginny had bought this house after Cedric died.

“Every meal you cook for me is like a dagger in my mother's heart, you know that, right?” despaired Ginny. 

Estelle laughed. “Go on, take your coffee and get dressed.”

“She's getting grouchy in her old age, Estelle,” teased Matt.

“Watch who you're calling old, buster,” said Estelle, taking a big frying pan down. “You home for lunch?”

“No, I'm out for the day. Lily and I are going for a drive to play a Quidditch game with friends from school, then we'll go out for tea. We won't be back till late,” said Matt.

“We won't be here either. I promised to take Jenna clothes shopping for school. That is, if she gets up any time soon. These holidays have flown by. Soon Jen will be on her way to Hogwarts, and you'll be leaving to study law in Paris,” said Ginny, looking at her son.

“How was the party?” asked Estelle, putting the frying pan back.

“Wonderful. It was great to see so many old friends there. We all get caught up in our own lives; with kids and work. Harry really surprised me. I'll get even with him when it's his fortieth,” smirked Ginny.

“Knowing you, you'll come up with something good,” nodded Estelle.

“Everyone will expect it. For some crazy reason, all our friends think we should become a couple. I think we both spent half the night talking about it with others.”

“Fancy that, you and Harry a couple,” said Estelle sarcastically. Ginny shot her a curious look.

Matt choked on his eggs. “You and Harry? No way! Harry is happy being single. Besides you're not like most of the women he dates.”

Ginny's eyes narrowed. “Would you please explain that last statement?”

“No offense, Mum, but you're more like brother and sister. You're just not his type. He might not date a lot, but the women he goes out with are usually, um...bigger.” He nodded in Ginny's chest area.

He found his mother and Estelle staring at him in disgust. “You really know how to make a woman feel good, Matt. If this is the way you refer to Lily, I'm surprised she has anything to do with you.”

“What? You've got a good figure Mum. Just some blokes like certain...aspects of a woman, and it's obvious Harry likes...never mind,” finished Matt, as his mother shot him another look, then left the kitchen.

Matt heard her knock on Jenna's door and tell her if she wanted to go shopping, she needed to be up and ready in thirty minutes.

“Something tells me this isn't going to be a good day,” murmured Estelle.

“Mum will agree with you when she sees the shopping list Jen made out,” agreed Matt.

0oo0

Matt drove to Harry's house. He found Harry outside, doing some gardening. “Hi Harry. Lil ready?”

Harry looked up, wiping the sweat off his brow. It was another sunny day. “Hi Matt. Lil, Matt's here,” he called out.

“Okay, be right out,” called a young feminine voice.

“You should get a gardening service,” suggested Matt, watching Harry pruning some plants.

“No, I actually enjoy it. I do miss my lawnmower man though,” he chuckled. Matt had often mowed Harry's lawn when he was younger whenever he wanted to earn some extra money.

“So, your Mum sleeping in after her big night?” Harry asked Matt.

Matt shook his head. “No, she's taking Jen clothes shopping for school.”

Harry winced. “Ouch, that's gonna hurt the hip pocket.”

“Yeah, I know. I expect they'll be gone all day,” said Matt.

He smiled as the front door opened and Lily came out, carrying her broom. She was average height, slender with black hair and Harry's green eyes. “Bye Dad, see you tonight.”

Harry looked at Matt. “Any idea what time you'll be home?” He ignored Lily's groan.

Matt shrugged, hooking his arm over Lily's shoulders. “Probably seven or eight. Hey, I hear everyone was on your case about you and Mum getting it on. Funny, huh?” chuckled Matt.

“Why would you think it's funny?” asked Harry, frowning.

“Well, you have to admit Mum's not your type, and you're not hers. Gotta go. Bye,” he called.

“Bye Dad,” waved Lily, as they drove off.

Harry watched them until they were out of sight. “Not each other's type,” he echoed. “Funny how we get along so well then.”

It almost felt like his sixth year again. He had been so down when he went to the Burrow that summer, but Ginny wouldn't let him feel sorry for himself in losing Sirius. She kept him busy playing Quidditch or just flying, playing chess or Exploding Snap. At night, when it was dark and his tears didn't show, she encouraged him to talk about Sirius, and shared some of her stories of him from when she was staying at Grimmauld Place. By the time summer had ended, Ginny had become a good friend.

No, not a good friend. More than that, Harry realised now. It was when he had started to fall for her. She was bright and funny. Harry always felt better when she was around. It wasn't until he and Ron stumbled across her snogging Dean Thomas that the dreams started. Hot, naughty dreams that caused him to wake up in a sweat. He was happy Ron wasn't an Occlumens, although he suspected Hermione knew how he felt about Ginny. She had argued with him when he had decided not to pursue anything with Ginny until Voldemort was gone, for her own protection. 

But it had been Ginny who he had turned to when Dumbledore had been killed. Ginny who had consoled him and stayed with him those first few nights. Thoughts of Ginny that had sustained him through the Horcux Hunt. Realising that maybe, just maybe, when he had defeated Voldemort, the two of them could have a future. Together.

When the trio had turned up at Shell Cottage, Bill had brought them up to date on family and friends. Harry learned that Arthur, Molly, Ginny and the twins had been staying at their neighbours, the Diggory's. Harry had met Amos when he had attended the Quidditch World Cup, and he and Cedric had both been participants in the Tri-Wizard Cup at Hogwarts his fourth year.

Cedric was now training to be an Auror. Harry remembered him as a good looking bloke, well, all the girls in school had thought so. He was well liked by everyone. Tall and handsome, Cedric was everything Harry wished he was when he was fourteen, and wanting Cho Chang to notice him, not Cedric. Ironic then that later he married Cho, while Ginny married Cedric.

Harry sighed as he remembered how it had all played out. Harry had defeated Voldemort. He'd spent the next few weeks attending funerals or explaining his actions to the Ministry. Then he accompanied Ron and Hermione to Australia to retrieve her parents. He felt he owed it to Hermione, for she and Ron had been the best friends a guy could ever have. They had returned the day before Ginny and Hermione had left for their last year at Hogwarts. To his frustration, there had been no time to talk to Ginny alone.

Harry wrote to Ginny often. He and Ron started Auror training. Ginny replied happily with news of Quidditch matches and Hogsmeade visits. Slowly, the letters from her stopped coming though.

Hermione had mentioned in her letters to him that she didn't think Ginny was well. Then, just after Halloween, Harry received a letter from her, saying Ginny had been sent home.

He'd gone to the Burrow, worried sick. Only to find that Ginny was pregnant. She and Cedric were married quietly at the Ministry by Kingsley Shacklebolt. They were living in a little cottage on the grounds of Cedric's parents.

Harry was numb. He'd never seen it coming. Ginny was supposed to be his. He'd never let on his feelings for her, lest Voldemort see what was in his heart. A heart that was now broken.

He'd thrown himself into his Auror training, stunned when Ron dropped out. Hermione graduated from Hogwarts and started her successful career at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Creatures. Ron was ecstatic to have her with him, and they quickly moved in together.

Harry was lonely. Everyone was coupled up, except him. Ironic that he was the Most Eligible Wizard in London, if not the world. The witch he wanted was out of reach.

Then irony struck again. He was partnered with Cedric, and despite his best efforts, he really liked the man. He was a good Auror, and Harry learnt a lot from him. 

Cedric often talked about Ginny when it was just the two of them. He had no idea it was like a dagger in Harry's heart. What made it hard too was that he was often invited home with Cedric for dinner so they could discuss a case. Ginny had said her magic was off because she was pregnant, so the Diggory's housekeeper Estelle was cooking for them. Harry found himself drawn to her, once again. He could see that she and Cedric, or Ced as she called him, were happy. Cedric was delighted about the baby. Despite the fact that money was tight, something Ginny was used to, Harry could see they truly cared for each other and were happy.

He started to distance himself from them. He bumped into Cho one night, and they went home together. He started seeing her regularly, telling himself he was happy with her. He'd always wanted a family of his own, and he started to wonder if maybe it could be with Cho.

On the night Ginny gave birth, a drunk Harry proposed to Cho. It was a grand wedding, fit for the Saviour of the Wizarding world. Cho was in her glory. Cedric and Ginny didn't stay long, as little Mattie had colic, and they didn't want to leave him with Estelle for too long.

Two months later, Cho told Harry she was pregnant. She also told him she wasn't happy. She wanted to be married to Harry Potter and become a socialite, not Mrs Auror trainee. She wasn't even happy that she was pregnant so early in the marriage. After that their arguments escalated. Nothing Harry did for her was enough. For Harry, his marriage was a nightmare. He started to spend more time at work, which led to more arguments with Cho. Harry couldn't win. He didn't want to go home. He ended up spending more time at Cedric and Ginny's, which was painful in itself, seeing how a marriage could be, should be.

His beautiful daughter Lily was born. Cho suffered from post-natal depression. Harry took paternity leave and became mother and father to his precious Lily. Ginny showed him how to bathe her, and change her. Ginny shopped for clothes for her, stopping Harry from buying all sorts of pretty frilly unpractical stuff. He didn't think he and Lily could have coped if it weren't for Molly, Ginny and Hermione's help those first few months.

Cho came to him after six months and told him she was leaving him. Harry only felt relief for himself, and anger for their daughter. Cho signed over full custody to Harry, only asking to visit Lily when she could. Harry wanted to deny her, but did the best thing for his daughter, and relented.

It took the combined efforts of Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Ginny to talk him into continuing his Auror career. He left Lily with Molly in the morning, then Ginny would pick her up and take her to her house afer lunch. Harry would come home with Cedric at night, have tea and take his baby girl home.

Cho only saw her daughter on her birthday and Christmas Eve.

Time went by. Harry and Cedric were a great team and worked well. His daughter was thriving. Harry had even dated a few times, usually nothing more than a first or second date. His daughter was his priority. After a trip to Paris, Ginny and Cedric announced she was pregnant again. Harry was surprised they'd waited for so long to have another, although Cedric explained they had wanted to buy their own house first.

Jenna was born. To three year old Lily she was a living breathing doll. She loved to help Ginny look after the baby. Lily had even started calling Ginny 'Mummy', like Matt did. Cedric and Ginny didn't mind, but Harry did. It led him back to thoughts of what might have been. 

Years went by. Weasley babies were popping up everywhere. Ron and Hermione got married and had Rose, then Hugo. Ron and George were making a big success of WWW, and Hermione was doing a brilliant job at the Ministry, to no-one's surprise.

Then the unthinkable happened. Harry and Cedric had been called to Knockturn Alley. Someone had broken into the Apothecary, and was believed to still be in the shop. The shop in question was under investigation for selling illegal ingredients and potions.

Poor Cedric was caught in the wandfire of the owner of the shop and the thief. Harry stared numbly into his vacant eyes, wondering how he was going to tell Ginny what had happened to her husband.

He'd stood by her as she told the children. He was by her side as they buried Cedric Diggory, her husband and his work partner. He stayed close as she faced the people who wanted to express their sorrow, then he took her home and tucked her into bed.

Molly had taken the children to the Burrow. Harry was asleep on Matt's bed when he heard her cry out. He stumbled into her room and held her while she cried her heart out. She fell asleep in his arms. Since then, they'd always been there for each other. He was fulfilling a promise he'd made to Cedric one day. 

“If anything happens to me, you'll look afer Gin and the kids, won't you Harry?” he'd asked.

Harry nodded. “And you'd do the same for me, with Lil?” asked Harry.

“I'd be honoured,” said Cedric.

A few years went by. Spending so much time together had brought back Harry's old feelings. Feelings he thought he'd buried a long time ago. Sometimes he thought Ginny might feel the same way, but then she'd announce she was going on a date, or worse, that damn Quidditch player was in town. Harry knew what that meant.

Harry dated too, but it was more for the physical release than anything serious. He'd confessed to Ginny he never wanted to marry again. The failure of his marriage was like a bad dream, but he couldn't wish it away, for he got his beautiful daughter out of it, and he wouldn't trade that for anything.

Harry sighed, coming out of his memories. The sun was high. Harry shrugged off his shirt, and using the hose, he poured water over his head, and took a cool drink. Much better.

“Ahem!”

Harry looked up to see his neighbour, a tiny silver haired witch, staring at him in disapproval.

“Good morning, Mrs Kravitz,” he said with a broad grin.

“Mr Potter,” she said stiffly. “Arent you afraid you'll catch a chill?”

“No, Ma'am. I'm usually pretty healthy. Although I do hold the record for the most visits to the Infirmary at Hogwarts, I don't think I was ever actually sick,” quipped Harry.

She held her walking stick up to him. “I hope you won't be throwing any more wild parties, Mr Potter. I barely got any sleep last night.”

Harry tried to stifle a smile. “No, Ma'am. It was just a surprise party for Ginny Weasley's birthday.”

“Hmpf. I'm sure Mrs Diggory was most... appreciative,” she said, glancing over his muscled chest and six-pack. “Good day, Mr Potter.” She turned and silently Apparated home. Harry was impressed with that.

“Hell, everyone but Ginny has got us in bed,” snarled Harry. He turned off the hose and waved his wand to wind it up and return the garden tools to the shed.

As he showered, Harry contemplated for the first time in a long time, both he and Ginny were single at the same time. When the kids were little Ginny wasn't interested in dating although her sisters-in-law did set her up a time or two. Once Jenna was at Hogwarts she was able to accept more assignments for work that included travel, and that was when she'd met the Quidditch player. She'd confessed to Harry that it was simply physical attraction, a fact Harry did NOT find comforting. Harry was now no longer was interested in random dating. He wondered if something happened to turn his friendship with Ginny into something more intimate, would they lose their special friendship or gain even more? Could this finally be his and Ginny's chance, after all this time?

Only time would tell.


	2. Chap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny go on a date.

“It was my third stroke.” Ginny stood nose to nose with Harry.

“Fourth.”

“Third.”

“Fourth.”

“Mum, we're getting old waiting here,” called Jenna.

“You know, when I asked you to come along with us, I didn't realise you'd take the game so seriously,” said Ginny.

Harry grinned at her aggrieved tone. “If you're going to do something, do it right.”

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked over at her daughter and niece. They were checking out a couple of boys following behind them. “Come on, girls, we're playing as a foursome.”

They kept on playing, and still Harry and Ginny goodnaturedly squabbled.

“Ginny, that's the third ball you've hit into the pond!” cried Harry.

Ginny just shrugged. “I never claimed to be any good at this game, I just came to have some fun.”

“Good thing, because your golf skills are about as good as your cooking skills,” smirked Harry.

She shot him a dirty look. “That was harsh, Harry. Very harsh.”

“But very true,” said Harry, tapping her on the end of her nose with the pencil he was keeping score with.

“Merlin, they sound just like my parents,” muttered Rose to Jenna.

“I know, and they don't even date!” sighed Jenna. “Come on, let's go get something to drink.”

Harry turned to see the girls walk away. Ginny came to his side. “I think they're trying to let us know, in their own subtle way, that they are embarassed to be seen with us.” They followed the girls off the course.

Ginny shrugged. “I wouldn't worry. Once when we were out with Zach, Jenna informed me she would walk on the other side of Diagon Alley with a bag over her head rather than walk with us.”

Harry's lips twitched as he pictured strong minded Jenna saying something like that. “She had a point. He was a bit...”

Ginny chuckled. “Yeah, he was, wasn't he. Still, he had other-attributes that I appreciated, and at least he didn't call me “Sweet cheeks.” She grinned.

“You won't let me forget that, will you?” sighed Harry. Ginny shook her head.

“That is the last time you two play miniature golf with us. It's too embarassing,”complained Jenna.

“Fine, next time we'll play on the other course,” said Harry.

“Come on now, let's go. Since Harry lost, he's paying for tea,”said Ginny to the girls.

“Who lost?” asked Harry.

“I told you, I only took three strokes on that hole,” said Ginny.

“Four, but I'm feeling generous, so I'll forget you cheated and let you pay,” he told her as they went to hand their clubs in.

“Yep, just like my parents,” nodded Rose. Jenna just sighed and they followed them out.

 

After a long sleepless night, Harry decided to ask Ginny out on a date, and bring up the possibility of them moving forward in their relationship. 

He fire-called her house. Estelle was the one to answer his call. “Diggory residence,” she said pompously.

“Hi, darlin'. How's the sexiest woman in the world?” he said to her.

“Huh! Don't you try to sweet talk me, Harry Potter. Just a second, I'll get Ginny for you. She's in her office.”

“Harry, hi,” said Ginny, sounding breathless. “What's up?”

“Not much. Just thought I'd see how a night on the town sounded to you,” he said.

“Sounds good, but aren't Lily and Matt going to that party? And Jenna's going to the movies with Lucy and Molly,” said Ginny.

Harry sighed. “Actually, I thought just you and I could go out. And no, it's not any last minute Ministry thing, or fund-raiser or anything.”

“I see.” Ginny paused. “Harry, are you asking me out on a date?”

“Yeah, I think I am,” said Harry.

Ginny was silent. Most of their outings were family themed, so she hadn't really expected this.

“Is this a dress-up dinner where we have to act like adults with impeccable table manners, or a casual dinner where anything goes?” she asked cautiously.

“How about we start casual, and work ourselves up to formal,” suggested Harry.

“Okay then,” said Ginny, before she had time to think about it and say no.

“Great, I'll pick you up at five thirty. Bye.”

Harry doused the floo and sat back on his heels; a satisfied grin on his face. “All right. Phase one, complete.”

At Ginny's, she still wore a surprised look on her face.

“Did I hear right? Did Harry asked you out on a real date?” asked Estelle.

“You're eavesdropping again,” smiled Ginny. It was an old, familiar argument they had.

“It's in the house-keepers by-laws. How else are we supposed to know what's going on?” she said, unperturbed.

Ginny shot her a look, and moved into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

“So where is he taking you?” asked Estelle. “Some place fancy?”

“I have no idea, he just said casual. Probably hamburgers or something. Maybe he has a problem with Lily he wants to talk over,” shrugged Ginny.

Estelle looked at her sharply. “Any maybe he doesn't. Don't mind me, I'll keep thinking positive and keep my fingers crossed.”

“What?” asked Ginny, confused.

“Never mind. Now, do you want some lunch before I go grocery shopping?” asked an exasperated Estelle.

“I've got a ton of work to do. Gringott's want those translations done soon. I can make a sandwich if you want to go,” said Ginny.

Estelle reached over and held up Ginny's index finger. “The last time you tried to cut the bread, you almost amputated that finger. I don't want blood all over my clean kitchen.”

“I should have used my wand, instead of the knife, it was too sharp,” said Ginny, defensively.

“It's supposed to be,” said Estelle, dryly. “Go, I'll make you something and bring it in.”

Ginny returned to her home office, and the scrolls she was working on. When she had decided to return to Hogwarts for her last year, she had already talked to Bill about becoming a curse breaker. Her pregnancy soon put paid to that, but during her pregnancy, she was visiting with Fleur and Victoire, when Bill had come home with a mountain of scrolls to decipher; never his favourite part of the job. Ginny had offered to help him, and he'd paid her for her time. It soon became a routine for her, and one that helped her to keep busy and contribute financially to her marriage.

She had concentrated on her children when they were younger, but was happy to help Bill out in a crisis. Cedric was supportive, for he knew she was more than a stay at home mother. Soon she was taken on by Gringott's, and even enjoyed a paid trip to Paris with Cedric to meet an investor who wanted some old diaries translated. It was there that Jenna was conceived.

Cedric's mother had passed just after Matt was born, and Amos passed after Cedric was gone. Ginny always thought he'd passed from grief. He'd always been so proud of Cedric, and adored his grandchildren. Jenna barely remembered him, as she was only three at the time. Ginny was the sole beneficiary in the Diggory's will.

She'd bought this house, and set up trust funds for the kids. She lived on what she earned, and only dipped into the rest when her children got their Hogwarts letters and needed things for school, or when Jenna had needed braces when she was younger. She had also dipped into it to match Matt's savings to buy a decent car for him.

Harry, who had taught him to drive, went with Matt to pick one out and test drive it with him. Ginny trusted Harry's judgement on that, as Harry had got his driver's licence during his first year as an Auror trainee.

With a heartfelt sigh, Ginny ate the tuna and mayo sandwich Estelle had brought in for her, then put her head down to concentrate. She pulled down one of her reference books to double check some rune translations, and quickly forgot about anything else.

Five hours later she strolled out to the kitchen, stretching. “Done!” she said, a smile of relief on her face. She then got a glimpse of the time. “Damn, Harry will be here soon.”

She raced to her bedroom to start getting ready. Estelle and Jenna just shrugged as they watched her race away; used to Ginny getting caught up in her work.

Harry knocked on the door, and Jenna let him in. “Mum's not quite ready yet, come on through,” she said.

“What are you up to tonight?” he asked her, ruffling her hair.

“Going to the movies with Lucy and Molly. Roxi might join us,” she said.

Ginny walked into the room. “Hi,” she greeted Harry.

He glanced at his watch. “Not bad, you're only ten minutes late.”

“Cute,” said Ginny, wrinkling her nose.

“Thank you,” said Harry, preening. Jenna laughed.

“You have a good time with your cousins,” she said, kissing her daughter on the forehead. “Here.”  
She handed her some money.

“Thanks, Mum,” said Jenna. “You guys have a good time too!”

“We're going Estelle,” called Ginny. “Jen will floo over to Percy's soon, and should be home by ten.”

“You should get going,” said Estelle, suddenly appearing behind them. She nudged her and Harry along and Harry thought he saw her wink at him. “Go, have fun.”

“All right, all right, we're going, sheesh!” cried Ginny. She grabbed her jacket and handbag off the chair.

“I'm surprised Percy is letting his girls go to the movies alone. What are they now, fifteen, sixteen?”

“Molly is fifteen and Lucy is twelve, nearly thirteen. I think Audrey is taking the girls, you know how protective they are of Lucy, especially,” said Ginny.

Little Lucy had caught a bad case of Dragon pox when she was a baby, and it affected her badly. Although she recovered, she was left with several pock marks on her face and body, which had diminshed her self-confidence. A hard thing for a girl on the brink of womanhood.

“At least Lucy has Jenna in her corner. Didn't she get detention for giving that boy from Hufflepuff a bloody nose after he teased Lucy and made her cry?” asked Harry.

Ginny sighed, remembering the incident well. She had been called to Hogwarts, and while she had been proud of her daughter for defending her cousin, she had talked to her about finding less violent ways of doing so next time.

“Yes, well, she is my daughter, isn't she. The boy was lucky he didn't end up with bats flying out of one of his orifices,” smiled Ginny.

“Hey, you're a good mum. A great mum. I'd rather have Jen stand up for Lucy than stand passively by, wouldn't you?”

“Yes, I know you're right. So, where are we going for dinner?” she asked.

“How hungry are you?” asked Harry, starting the car and pulling out the driveway.

“Not starving, why?” asked Ginny.

“I thought we could do something to work up more of an appetite,” said Harry.

“Such as?” asked Ginny, suspiciously.

“You'll see soon enough,” said Harry, mysteriously. He was stopped at the traffic lights and he leaned over to squeeze her knee.

“I didn't realise our evening was going to be such a mystery,” quipped Ginny.

“It's not, I just wanted to give you something special. Let's just say our first date will be something to remember,” said Harry, releasing her knee to take control of the steering wheel again.

Ten minutes later, Harry pulled into a fairly crowded car park. Ginny looked up at the neon sign and burst out laughing.

“You're right, this is a first date I'll never forget,” she said, as they went inside and walked up to the counter. “At least you're not pulling out all the stops to impress me.”

“Ah, but at least you won't forget it. You can't say about your Quidditch player, can you?” asked Harry with a smirk.

He spoke to the man behind the counter, who handed over a couple of pairs of shoes and pointed to a lane.

“Shall we see if you're bowling skills are any better than your golf?” asked Harry.

Ginny stopped and put her hands on her hips. “”Watch out Potter, I'm gonna cream you!”

Harry bowed and extended his arm to let her go ahead. He watched her butt wiggle in her jeans, and he grinned. He didn't mind sitting back and watching that.

They'd each had a couple of bowls, when the occupants of the lane next to theirs appeared.

Ginny had turned around to cheer herself. Harry only just adjusted his eyes from her butt to her face in time.

“It was a fluke,” he anounced.

“It was a perfectly good strike and you know it. Look!” she pointed to the scoreboard, which showed a replay. She had draped an arm over his back as they watched.

“Excuse me, how do you know which balls are the lightest?”

Ginny and Harry turned to see a tall, slim blonde woman wearing tight shorts and a bright blue bandeau top that barely covered her generous curves. The woman with her wore tight jeans and a skimpy black tank top over voluptuous breasts.

“The balls with the coloured swirls,” said Harry, turning his attention back to Ginny.

The women giggled and went off, returning with their balls and shooting appreciative looks at Harry.

“If the one in blue can bowl without anything spilling out, I'd be very surprised,” said Ginny, whispering in Harry's ear.

His eyes lit up. “Really? Sounds promising.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Put your eyeballs back in, Harry James.” He blew her a kiss, and got up to have his turn.

Ginny noticed the other women watching him, and it really irritated her. It had happened before, random women flirting with him in front of her, but it had never really bothered her before. She watched as he stepped up to take his second shot and even she had to admit, he did fill out a pair of pants well.

“Why can't he be balding with a pot belly, jowls and have flat feet,” groaned Ginny to herself.

“Who should have flat feet?” asked Harry, coming close to check out the score board.

“You probably do,” retorted Ginny.

“Nope, my feet are in excellent health, as is the rest of me,” he said, holding out his arms for her to inspect.

Ginny's eyes swept over him. She had to admit she liked what she saw. She noticed the women in the other lane inch closer to them. “Harry, love, maybe I should give the babysitter a call. You know, check on the kids?”

The women in the next lane frowned.

Harry saw the spark of mischief in her eyes. “Good idea, love. Go and check on little Mattie, Lily and Jen. Triplets can be a handful, after all.” He patted her on her rear.

The other women moved away, and sat on the other side, where a couple of men had just sat down and were doing up their bowling shoes.

“I'll just have my shot,” she smirked, going past him. She bowled a strike, and did a victory dance.

Harry watched her. She was so pretty, so much fun. He didn't know why she got a bit weird when the other women spoke to him. He was here with her. He smiled at her as she sat down.

“This is so much fun,” she said.

“Night's not over yet,” he said.

They finished their game, which Ginny won, and wandered back outside. “Now I'm starving. Feed me, Harry,” she begged.

“Just a short drive, then we'll Apparate,” assured Harry. “I know better than to keep a Weasley waiting too long for food,” he laughed.

“Come on, I'm not as bad as Ron. Although Matt can be, at times,” laughed Ginny. Hey, speaking of Ron, this is where his house is. What's going on?” asked Ginny.

“I'm going to leave my car here while we Apparate to our next stop,” said Harry, pulling to stop in the Weasley/Granger driveway. “Okay?”

Ginny shrugged. “Sure. Er, is it just us, or are they coming too?”

“Just us,” said Harry. He noted a look of relief in her eyes. “Now, I want this to be a surprise, so we'll have to side-Apparate. Here, hang on tight.”

Ginny stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist and her face nuzzled into his neck. He smelt nice. 

Harry stilled as her face brushed against his neck. Their bodies fitted so well together. Did she even know what she was doing to him? He took a deep breath, and put his arms around her. “Ready?”

Ginny nodded and closed her eyes. She felt safe in his arms, she realised.

“You can open your eyes now,” said an amused Harry.

Ginny opened her eyes and slowly let him go. “Wow, you're good, I didn't feel a thing.” She looked around. “Oh my-is this Hogsmeade? You Apparated us from London to Scotland?”

Harry nodded, smiling at her enthusiasm. “I never got to take you to Hogsmeade while we were at Hogwarts together. I thought it might be fun. We can have tea at the Three Broomsticks.”

“Oh Harry, this is great,” said Ginny, her eyes shining with delight.

“Shall we?” asked Harry, holding out his arm.

Ginny nodded and threaded her arm through his. They set off, stopping in to see several of the shop owners.

Madam Rosmerta greeted them herself, and they spent a pleasant evening talking to her and enjoying her delicious food.

When Harry got up to go to the bar to order more drinks Ginny had time to ponder their evening. The night had been so easy and she always liked being with Harry. He had seen her at her worst, at her lowest. She didn't have to pretend anything with him.

She sighed. She'd always feel something for Harry. Her crush had crippled her confidence around him until she was fourteen. Then she had a boyfriend, and Harry was mooning over Cho.

Ginny had been grieving Sirius' loss like Harry, so it was easy to help him deal with it. It was that which had cemented their friendship, and she had returned to Hogwarts for her fifth year in a positive mood. She was with Dean, she was on the Quidditch team and her friendship with Harry was something that meant a lot to her.

When her relationship with Dean reached its inevitable conclusion, she actually began to get her hopes up about Harry again. When she had raced across the common room to tell her they had won the Quidditch match, she had thought he might kiss her. Instead, he retreated; not joining in the celebrations.

A few weeks later, she had comforted him as they faced the loss of Dumbledore. She had gone to check on him one night, and found him silently crying. She had held him and stayed with him all night. She did the same the next few nights.

A few times she had thought he was going to say something to her, but changed his mind. Then she overheard him and Hermione talking, just before they caught the train that would take them home.

“Harry, you should tell her,” said Hermione.

“There's nothing to tell. Just leave it, Hermione,” said a weary Harry.

Ginny wondered who they were talking about.

“Harry, she-”

“Hermione, stop! Ginny is my friend, that's all. I don't feel that way about her, all right. Now, let's go, we're meeting her and Ron at the Great Hall,” sad Harry.

“This conversation isn't over, Harry,” said Hermione.

“Yes it is, Hermione,” said Harry, through gritted teeth.

Ginny watched as Harry got their drinks and headed back to their table. She smiled at him, distractedly. It still hurt to remember that day. The day she finally gave up on Harry.

“I'm just going to the loo,” said Harry, placing the drinks on the table. Ginny nodded, watching him go.

She had never once thought about Harry 'that way' while she had been married to Cedric, although she was worried when he married Cho so suddenly. She had hurt for him when his marriage broke down, and vowed to stand by him and help him with Lily. He was Ced's partner and best friend.

Once the grief of Cedric's passing had abated, and the kids had settled into their new home, Ginny allowed herself to be a bit selfish. With trepaditation she had started dating again. A friend of one of her brothers had been the first. A client of Gringott's had asked her out again after a business meeting. Then she met Zach.

It was lust at first sight. It had been the first time Ginny was living alone, as Jenna had just started at Hogwarts. Zach really didn't bring much to the relationship except for an impressive set of shoulders and a big-

“Ginny! Hey, you okay?” asked Madam Rosmerta, who was clearing the table.

“Oh, sorry, yes, I'm fine. Just taking a trip down memory lane,” she said, smiling.

“You guys want dessert?” she asked Ginny.

“I'll check with Harry when he gets back,” assured Ginny. Rosmerta nodded and walked back behind the bar.

Ginny could see Harry returning from the loo. Ginny's heart beat faster, surprising her.

The feelings that she once had for Harry were coming back, and there was nothing she could do about it. She valued Harry's friendship; relied on it. Would she soon have to choose? Lover or friend?

“Are you all right?”asked Harry as he slid into his chair. Her drink had remained untouched and he saw a strange look in her eyes.

“I'm fine,” sad Ginny, smiling at him. “Just getting lost in memories. Rosmerta wants to know if we want dessert. I don't, but I'm happy to share yours.” She grinned at him.

With a chuckled, Harry summoned the waiter and ordered a large piece of Chocolate cake with two forks. Later he would decide that watching Ginny eat chocolate cake was totally worth it.

It was close to ten by the time they left the Three Broomsticks. They farewelled Rosmerta, who promised to keep an eye on their girls when they were in Hogsmeade. They took their time walking back up Hogsmeade, even though all the shops were shut now. They reminisced about the first DA meeting at the Hog's Head, and the Shrieking Shack, which they could see in the distance.

Ginny held tight again to Harry as he side-Apparated them back to his car. It felt different, though, as though the shift in their relationship had already happened.

Ginny was quiet as he drove her home. Harry kept glancing over at her. He pulled into her driveway and cut the engine. They both sat there; waiting.

“Gin,” said Harry, taking a deep breath, “I enjoy the friendship we have, and sometimes I feel that we have a closer relationship that some of our married friends.”

“It doesn't say much for marriage then, does it,” said Ginny, grimacing. 

“I'm not doing this right,” said Harry, bowing his head in frustration.

Ginny took pity on him. “Is it because of all the cracks made at my birthday party? They all seem to think we're better off as a couple, and not just friends. Am I right?”

Harry half-nodded. “Partially. We share a lot. We care for each other. Why not see where it leads?” He held his breath as he waited for her response.

“You make it sound so easy,” said Ginny, softly.

“I'm not talking about a full blown affair, at least, not here and now. Let's just start dating. Tonight was great. We've known each other since we were kids, and we've seen each other at our lowest. Let's get to know each other as a man and a woman. Don't you think there's more to our relationship than our kids and a friendship that began at Hogwarts? Why can't we give it a chance?” he implored.

Ginny swallowed nervously. Harry had done it, he'd put it out there. She could see he was nervously  
waiting for her reply.

“Well, you were voted Sexiest Wizard of the Decade last year, and you do use the proper utensils when we go out. Plus you have a really cool car,” she said.

Harry threw his head back and laughed.

Ginny turned to look at him fully. “I've always enjoyed your company more than anyone else's. Perhaps as a self-defense mechanism we've always viewed each other in a certain light, and now it's changing. Maybe it's been slowly changing without our even being aware of it.” She smiled at the look of hope in his eyes.

“I'll be honest with you, I can't see how different it will be from the other times we've gone out in the past, though,” she said.

“Trust me, Ginny, it will be different,” said Harry, in a husky voice.

Ginny stared at him, mesmerised by the look in his eyes. A look she hadn't seen since her fifth year. “Yes, I guess it will be,” she whispered.

Harry got out of the car and came around to undo her door and help her out. He took her hand and walked with her to the door.

“Would you like to come in?” asked Ginny, facing him after waving her wand over the door to unlock it.

“No thanks. Are you free tomorrow?” he asked.

“No, I'm coming to your house to swim with the kids. We made the plans before my birthday,” she said, smiling at him.

“Right. Next week?”

“It's the Quidditch World Cup,” grinned Ginny.

Harry grimaced and shook his head. His plans were falling apart before he could put them into motion.

“I'll think of something. Ginny,” he murmured.

“Yes?”

“I've had a wonderful evening with you tonight. And...”

“Yes?

“I have a rule. I don't kiss on the first date. Goodnight, Gin.” He squeezed her shoulder and walked quickly away.

Ginny watched him go, then went inside. She secured the door with her wand, then leaned against it. To her surprise, she found she was disappointed he hadn't kissed her goodnight.

“Well, damn,” she said.


	3. Chap 3

“Come on Mum, it's already so hot. I can't wait to get to Harry's and swim,” pouted Jenna.

“It's only nine. We usually go over there for lunch. Matt, did you tell Lily a specific time we'd be there?” asked Ginny, as the family ate breakfast together.

“I told her around ten, ten thirty when we spoke on the phone last night,” said Matt.

“You were on the phone for over an hour. No wonder I don't get any calls. Maybe I should get my own phone?” suggested Jenna.

“When you can afford the bill, you can. Merlin knows, we don't use owls very much anymore. Your grandfather loves all the Muggle technology we use,” said Ginny, thinking of Arthur Weasley's long love of anything Muggle.

“Grandpa loves talking to Harry about his car,” agreed Matt. The Corvette was always a talking point with Arthur.

“Well then, seems like you both have time to do some chores and I'm going to do load of washing. Estelle, do you need a hand with anything?” asked Ginny.

“Not in my kitchen. I've got some baking to do. Scoot,” she said.

An hour and a bit later, Ginny and Jenna stepped through the floo to Harry's. Matt had gone over earlier, saying he wanted to help Harry set up. Ginny knew it was more a case of wanting to spend more time with Lily. September first was drawing close, and for the first time, her son and Harry's daughter would be parted. Lily's summer job volunteering at St Mungo's also cut into their precious time together.

Estelle came through behind them, and she and Ginny headed for the kitchen. Jenna raced outside.

Ginny opened cupboard doors looking for bowls for the potato chips and platters for the dips and crudites.

“Here's my gorgeous girl,” said Harry, dropping a kiss on Estelle's cheek. “Are you sure you won't leave Gin and the kids and come look after me. I'll give you anything your heart desires.”

“Ha, all I know is you'll say anything to get your hands on my treacle tart. Now go on with you both, get those snacks out there for the kids.”

Harry sighed dramatically and picked up a bowl and draped his other arm around Ginny. “Are you coming, Estelle?”

“I'll just season the steaks for the barbecue. Go on, scat,” she said, shooing them out with her hands.

Ginny and Harry walked outside to find Matt, Lily, Teddy, Vicki and Jenna in the pool, splashing around.

“Come in,” called Lily, waving them over.

“Maybe later. I just want to laze in the sun for a bit,” called Ginny, waving back. “Hello, Mrs Kravitz,” she called out. Harry's neighbour's front door slammed several seconds later.

“May I lather sunscreen on you?” leered Harry, holding up a bottle hopefully.

“Sunscreen charm,” said Ginny, shaking her head and laughing.

“You lot got sunscreen on?” called Harry. The kids in the pool groaned and called out a “Yes.”

“They get to a certain age, and they just seem to think they know everything about life. Although in Jenna's case. I'm worried that she WILL know everything when she graduates from Hogwarts,” said Ginny.

“At least she's out of her goth phase. My god, when did that happen?” asked Harry, watching as Jenna climbed out of the pool. 

“If you're trying to say she's bloomed, it suddenly seemed to happen overnight,” said Ginny, wryly. “You know what it's like, you went through it with Lily a few years ago, although as I recall, you didn't take it very well.” They both watched her bikini-clad daughter dive back in.

“I know. I just always saw little Jen tagging after Matt and Lil, flying, climbing trees. Now she's...” Harry waved his arm in Jenna's direction.

“You realise you just pretty much described me when I was younger. Tagging after my brothers, flying, swimming in the pond,” said Ginny. “Now Jenna's discovered boys aren't so bad after all, and she spends hours experimenting with make-up and wanting to go clothes shopping, or talk on the telephone with her friends. I was never that bad.”

“Come on, Harry, come in,” called out Teddy.

“Go on,” encouraged Ginny.

Harry stood up and took off his tank top. He ran across the cement and dived into the pool, surfacing near Jenna. He picked her up and tossed her across the pool, making her squeal.

“You two would have great looking kids,” said Estelle, appearing behind Ginny. She sat down in the seat Harry had just left.

“Merlin, do you want to give me heart failure. First you sneak up on me, then you drop that bomb,” said Ginny, putting a hand on her heart.

“You're not too old to have kids. It happens to a lot of women your age,” shrugged Estelle.

“What does?” asked Harry, standing before them.

“Nothing,” said Ginny, quickly. “Here, dry off,” she said, handing him his towel. Estelle got out of the chair and disappeared back inside with a wink at Harry. Ginny followed her.Once he was dry, Harry followed Ginny.

Estelle had graciously allowed Ginny to help dish up salads into serving bowls. Harry watched her for a bit, then Estelle left them to take the meat out to the barbecue.

“And you say you can't cook. Look at you,” teased Harry.

“Ah, my talents are many, kind sir,” said Ginny.

“You can say that again,” said Harry huskily, coming closer to her. He had her trapped between the kitchen counter and himself.

“What are you-oh,” said Ginny, as Harry's warm mouth pressed over hers. He pulled back to look into her shocked brown eyes.

“Just relax and enjoy it, Gin,” he said. He took hold of her hands and put them around his waist. He then pulled her closer, and trailed kisses from her forehead down around her ear and neck, before re-claiming her mouth. She surprised him by matching his passion. Finally they pulled apart.

“I thought you didn't kiss on the first date?” asked Ginny, breathlessly. Merlin, Harry could certainly kiss!

“You forget, this isn't our first date,” he said, dropping a quick kiss on the end of her nose. He picked up a bowl of salad and headed outside, whistling satisfactorily.

Ginny watched him go, and leaned against the counter. “Whew.”

Estelle came back inside and heard her. “You can't be that hot.”

“You'd be surprised, Estelle,” said Ginny fanning herself.

HGHGHG

While Harry and Teddy cooked the barbecue, Ginny joined Jenna and Vicki in the pool. Matt and Lily lay on the lounges on the side of the pool, apart from everyone else.

Matt ran his hands down her side. “I'm going to miss you so much when you go back to Hogwarts,” he said.

Lily leaned over to kiss him slowly. “I don't know why you have to do your first year of law school in Paris,” she pouted.

“We've been over this before. The Paris law school's first year course is supposed to be the best in the world. You know it does extra courses than the one here. It will really set me up well if I can get through it, especially with honours,” explained Matt, yet again.

“You'll probably meet all these gorgoeus witches there and forget all about me,” she said, staring down at their linked hands.

Matt laughed. “Lily Potter, I have been crazy about you for two years, and you're the only witch I've dated the last year. I don't want any other witch, understand? If that doesn't tell you how I feel about you, maybe this will.”

He put his hand on her shoulder and rolled her closer to him. Their lips met in a kiss that sizzled.

“Merlin, I wish we were alone,” Lily moaned, rolling so she laid over him. She put her hands around his neck, and he had his hands on her waist. They were soon lost on their own world, murmuring words of love and affection.

“Matt, Lil, lunch is-woah.” Jenna skidded to a stop as she nearly fell over the two of them. “Ah lunch is ready. Sorry.” She backed up a few steps.

Matt raised his head, his face flushed. He tried to cover Lily as she adjusted her bikini top. “Not one word of what you saw, understand Jenna? Geez.” He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, at both Lily and Jenna.

Matt stood up when Teddy called him. He looked down at Lily, who nodded. He shot Jenna a glare as he walked past her.

“I'm really sorry, Lil. I didn't mean to interrupt, er, your private time,” said Jenna, uncertainly.

“It's all right, Jen. Better you than one of our parents,” said Lily, reassuring the younger girl. She stood up and folded their towels. “Let's go join everyone else, it smells delicious. Afternoon, Mrs Kravitz,” she called. She rolled her eyes at the younger girl.

Jenna smiled weakly, following the older girl.

They made their way over to the table that was now laden with barbecued meats, salads, baked potatos, corn on the cob, a chocolate cake and a treacle tart.

“Dig in,” called Harry. “Teddy did a great job,” he said, slapping his godson on the back.

“Looks great,” agreed Ginny, piling her plate high.

“You going to leave some for everyone else,” said Harry, chuckling.

“There's plenty of food,” scoffed Ginny.

“Summer holidays are a great reason to go off the diet,” said Estelle, eating daintily.

“Mum does it everytime Estelle or Nana makes her double chocolate cake,” teased Matt, ducking to avoid Ginny's clip over the ears.

For the next hour, they sat around eating and drinking. Teddy enthusiastically talked about his Auror training, while Vicki talked about their weddding plans.

The kids all volunteered to clean up, then Matt and Lily went off on their own. Teddy and Vicki were returning to Shell Cottage and offered to take Jenna with them to see Dominique. Estelle returned home after the kitchen was cleaned up to her satisfaction.

Harry collapsed in a hammock under the tree while Ginny lay on a lounge nearby. Sated with good food, they were both sleepy.

“We should do something energetic to work off all that food,” mumbled Ginny, her eyes closed as slumber threatened to over take her.

“We are,” said Harry, lazily watching her.

“We are?” asked Ginny, opening an eye.

“We're breathing, aren't we. That can get pretty energetic.” He yawned. “Did you happen to notice your son gave my daughter a love bite.”

“Pretty hard not to notice. Why?” Ginny closed her eyes again.

“What are you going to do about it?” asked Harry, using his toe to make the hammock swing a little.

“Suggest to Lily she wears a high necked jumper. From my experience, covering it with make-up only made it more noticeable,” said Ginny, sleepily.

Harry frowned at the thought of Ginny's Hogwarts boyfriends giving her a love bite. Michael? Dean? His thoughts drifted to the decision he'd made in his sixth year. To give up his feelings for Ginny to protect her.

“Love bites happen because of kissing, you know,” said Harry. He contemplated picking her up and laying her in the hammock with him. Too much effort.

“Give me a break. They've been dating exclusively since last summer. I'm sure they've kissed before, and I doubt this is her first love bite, so I don't know why you brought it up.” She eyed him in the hammock, seriously deciding if she had enough energy to get out of her lounge chair and tip him out of it.

She fell asleep before she could decide. 

HGHGHG

“Lil, do you know if we have any of that potion for swimmer's ear,” called Harry, rummaging in the bathroom cabinet.

“In the bathroom cabinet. I used it last week after Matt and I went to Shell Cottage with Teddy and Vicki,” called Lily.

“I can't see it, I -aha!” said Harry, pulling out a small flask. As he drank the required amount, he noticed another potion in the cabinet.

When Lily had come to him at Easter, she'd told him that Madam Pomfrey had suggested she go on the potion to regulate her erratic and painful periods. Harry had been pleased that she'd been comfortable enough to talk about it with him, and he signed the parental consent form. Now, looking at the potion made Harry feel uncomfortable.

He wondered whether to fire-call Ginny or use the mobile phone he had got her. Her kids had embraced Muggle technology before Ginny had. She didn't use the phone much, but Harry used his a lot.

He phoned her later that night. When she told him she was laying in bed, Harry's imagination went into overdrive, and he wished he was with her. He sighed, best to get back to the subject at hand.

“I just worry for Lil, that's all. She's all grown up now. I don't know if I'm going to survive this,” he moaned.

“She's not your little girl anymore, Harry. You felt the same way when she started her periods, remember? She was too embarassed to come to you.” Harry groaned.

“I felt the same way when Matt's voice started changing, and I had to keep washing his sheets all the time. You even taught him to shave. It's a vicious cycle. I really don't think you have much to worry about with Lil. She still wants to be a healer, doesn't she? She said she's enjoying her work at St Mungo's. So relax. She'll be leaving for Hogwarts soon,” reassured Ginny.

Harry chuckled. “When did you get so wise?”

“Have you met my mother? It's in the genes,” laughed Ginny. She put the phone to her other ear as she turned over. “My turn for hysteria is approaching now that Jenna's decided boys are more fun than flying. We had an owl saying Hogwarts is having a Christmas Ball this year, so we have to go back to the shops to get her, and I quote, 'the perfect dress'.” Ginny sighed.

“You had your first boyfriend when you were fourteen. I can check any potential boys for you if you like,” offered Harry.

Ginny laughed. “I'm sure Jenna will love that. Are you working tomorrow?”

Harry smiled. “Yeah, just got to go in and check on supplies, and stuff. Might use the gym while I'm there. I love it when the new recruits start.”

Ginny smiled at the enthusiasm in his voice. “You are a good teacher, Harry. I still remember things you taught us in the DA.”

“You were one of the first to cast a Patronus,” remembered Harry.

“I had lots of happy memories to pick from,” said Ginny. She'd been going out with Michael and she'd made lots of new friends in the DA, as well as having fun times with her old friends, like Luna and Neville.

“Lucky you,” drawled Harry. It hadn't been his happiest year at school. Dolores Umbridge had made his life hell.

“What time are we going to the Quidditch World Cup Friday?” asked Ginny, hoping to change the subject.

“Pick you up at eight?” suggested Harry. “We'll stop somewhere for breakfast. And Ginny...”

“Yeah?”

“This will be our third date,” said Harry, suggestively.

“Meaning?” asked Ginny.

Harry chuckled saucily. “You'll find out. Night.”

Ginny hung up, unawae of a sappy smile on her face. “That man is dangerous. Dangerous, but a good kisser.”

HGHGHG

“Why do we have to take them to the Portkey?” asked Matt. “Lily and I wanted to go alone,” demanded Matt.

“Harry will be here in a minute with Lily. We are taking his Corvette and going for breakfast. You know the Portkey doesn't leave till ten. You can floo to the Burrow with Jenna and Roxi, or you can drive them with you and Lily. I want you to stay together until we meet at the grounds. End of discussion, Matt,” said Ginny sternly.

“It's not like we want to be stuck watching you and Lily play sucky face you know,” muttered Jenna. Roxeanne, who had slept over the night before, giggled.

“Knock, knock. Taxi awaiting for you, beautiful,” said Harry. He dropped a kiss on her lips, to the surprise of the kids. “Lil's flooing over later, said she wanted a lie in.”

“Flooing to the Burrow it is then. Right, we'll meet you at the Portkey destination. Then you and Lily can go off together, and Jenna and Roxie will stick with us,” said Ginny firmly.

“Fine,” said Matt, storming off. Jenna pulled a face at him, then she and Roxie went back to her bedroom to get ready.

HGHGHG

“Well, I certainly expected a better day than that,” said an exasperated Ginny four hours later as they entered Harry's house.

“It will certainly go down as one of the quickest World Cup victories. Not too many would have predicted Portugal to beat Norway,” agreed Harry, following her to the lounge.

“Did you see the looks on the Norway players faces when they realised Kirk had caught the Snitch! They were so shocked,” laughed Ginny, plopping down on the comfly sofa.

“What about Ron? He went to get snacks and missed everything. He thought you were joking when he returned and you told him it was over. I thought he was going to cry,” chuckled Harry.

“Well, he does support the Cannons, so he's used to crying over Quidditch,” smirked Ginny.

“Did you notice that things were a bit tense between Matt and Lily when they finally joined us?” asked Harry, worriedly.

“Yeah. They seemed okay when they first got there. I think a good part of it is that Matt is going to Paris to law school, and Lily is heading back to Hogwarts. She's afraid she'll lose him,” said Ginny.

“You think they're that involved?” asked Harry.

Ginny sighed at Harry's reluctance to realise Lily was growing up. “Yes, Harry, they are. Lily will be seventeen early next year. Don't act like the typical father who buries his head in the sand. She and Matt share something special, and Lily doesn't want to lose him. That's not so wrong.”

“I knew I should have insisted she see other guys,” growled Harry.

“Then they would have ended up sneaking around behind our backs. No, let them work this out themselves,” said Ginny.

Harry sighed and admitted defeat. “You want me to order something for tea? Pizza?”

Ginny's eyes lit up and she nodded.

Harry placed the order, and thirty minutes later they talked more while they ate. “I have an idea this might have been our last summer of family togetherness,” she said sadly. “Everyone is growing up and growing away from us.”

“You felt it too? No more trips to the zoo, or even our regular family barbecues,” sighed Harry.

Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder. “I like the zoo,” she said.

“Good. I'll take you any time you want,” he said, kissing her forehead.

“For now you can take me home. I'm tired. At least with the quick finish to the match, I can have an early night,” sighed Ginny.

Harry frowned. “You sure? I was hoping you would stay later. I can make you a coffee?”

“I can floo home if you don't want to drive,” said Ginny. Right now, she did feel so very tired.

“No, of course I'll take you. I'll just grab a jacket,” he said, going to his bedroom.

The two of them walked out to Harry's car, his arm around her. “Good evening Mrs Kravitz, nice night, isn't it?” called Ginny.

Caught eavesdropping, Mrs Kravitz sniffed loudly and spun around, entering her house.

“Mean, Gin, real mean. You know how much she enjoys sitting on that porch, listening and watching everything that goes on in the neighbourhood,” chuckled Harry as he held the door open for her.

“I know you've got protective spells and wards around your home to keep people out. Isn't there a spell so she can't hear what's going on? Kind of like a Muffliato, or something?” asked Ginny, waving to his neighbour as she peered through her curtains.

“Maybe. I think she's just a lonely old witch,” said Harry.

“Big softy,” grinned Ginny. “You just like that she perpetuates the myth that you're a swinging bachelor.”

“More like a mindless stud,” muttered Harry. He pulled into Ginny's driveway.

He stopped her before she got out of the car. “I thought we were going to give this dating thing a serious try, Gin?” he asked quietly.

“We are,” said Ginny, surprised. 

Harry shook his head. “Are we? We've had hardly any time alone. Tonight was the first night in a while that we had the place to ourselves, and you wanted to come home. It's not as if I was going to pounce on you and drag you off to my bedroom, you know.”

“I know, and I'm sorry. I'm not trying to play games or anything. I really am tired,” said Ginny.

“It's too late to back out. We're committed now Ginny,” said Harry.

“I don't want to back out, Harry,” said Ginny. He kissed her hard, and she met his kiss, running her hand down his face.

She got out and walked to the door. He waited till she was inside before he drove off. Ginny left her bags on the dining table and got undressed. She snoozed lightly, hearing the kids come in an hour or so later.

She decided to get up and make some hot chocolate, and was surprised to see Matt already making some. She nodded at his offer to make her one, and took the opportunity to speak to Matt about his relationship with Lily.

“Matt, are you having problems with Lily? Is there anything you want to talk about?” she asked.

Matt shrugged as he got the milk from the fridge. “Just the usual. She's convinced when I go to Paris and stay with Auntie Fleur's family, I'll find someone else and forget all about her. I've told her over and over it's not going to happen. I love her. Why can't she believe me?”

He handed her the hot chocolate. She took a sip and took the time to think of what to say. “It's perfectly natural. She's feeling insecure right now. You've left Hogwarts, and stepping into a whole new world that she isn't a part of. She needs to figure all that herself, because you have enough to deal with.”

Ginny hesitated, then plowed on. “As much as I hate to say it, absence doesn't always make the heart grow fonder. There are no guarantees, Matt. You just might go up there and meet someone else.”

Matt jumped to his feet. “No way! I love Lily and I want to marry her.”

Ginny's eyes widened at his statement, although she wasn't as shocked as she thought she might be. “Marriage? You're only seventeen, well, nearly eighteen. You have your whole life ahead of you.”

Silently she asked for her son's forgiveness for using the same phrase her parents had used on her when she and Cedric had confessed her pregnancy.

“Have you and Lily discussed this?” she asked.

“Some. I'm not talking about tomorrow, Mum, but when I graduate. I want to be able to support my wife. Lily's going to be a healer, so she'll have years of training, too.”

“Good. Law school isn't going to be easy, and it will be harder if you're married. Your dad and I struggled a lot, because we were determined we weren't going to ask your grandparents for any sort of handout. I vowed you would have it easier. The trust funds we set up for you will pay your way through law school,”said Ginny.

“I know. I am excited to be going to Paris and finally start studying law. It's just hitting me, how much I'm going to miss Lily. Don't worry, Mum. Things will work out. Goodnight,” said Matt, gently.

“Goodnight son,” said Ginny.

She took her hot chocolate back to her bedroom, but it didn't help. She had another restless night sleep.


	4. Chap 4

“Hey Gin, want to join me for lunch at Ron and Hermione's?” asked Harry a couple of days later.

“Sorry Harry, I'm meeting Bill. He's got something he wants to discuss with me. Probably my next assignment,” said Ginny. “Then I might go get a haircut and get my nails done.”

“What about lunch tomorrow? It's only a half day for me as I'm just going in to check final enrolments and make sure the new trainee packs are ready,” suggested Harry.

“Sounds good, unless Bill's new assignment needs me to start straight away. I'll call you tonight,” promised Ginny.

“Okay then. Have fun,” said Harry.

“You too. Bye,” called Ginny.

She flooed to Diagon Alley and saw harassed families doing the school run for supplies. She was glad she had done Jenna's earlier, but she still had to go shopping for THE Dress. Jenna decided on a different style and colour every day. Ginny knew it was going to be an all day shopping experience.

She by-passed WWW, although she did see George changing the window display, so she waved. She gathered it was Ron's day off as he was having Harry to his house for lunch. She made her way to Gringott's to find Bill was waiting for her.

“Hi. I know it's too early for lunch but did you want to go get coffee and cake?” asked Bill, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

“As long as it's chocolate cake and you're paying, sure,” said Ginny, cheekily.

“How are the kids? Jenna looking forward to another year at Hogwarts?” he asked as they left the wizarding bank.

Ginny nodded. “She's trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year. Chaser.”

“Just like her Mum,” grinned Bill. “And Matt was Hufflepuff's Seeker, just like his Dad. Full circle, Gin.”

“I know,” sighed Ginny. “If she makes the team, I plan to go and see some of her matches.”

Bill looked away, then down at his menu. “How's Teddy and Vicki's wedding plans coming along. Is she really going to have all her cousins in the wedding party?”asked Ginny.

Bill chuckled. “Yes, and they're all wearing a different colour. Vicki calls them her rainbow attendents. Let's see, Domi is her maid of honour, then Lily, Molly, Jenna, Roxie, Rose and Lucy. Fleur's sister Gabrielle's youngest one is five, and she'll be the flower girl.”

“Goodness. What about Teddy? I know he has mentioned that Matt will be his best man, but what about the rest?” asked Ginny, thinking this was going to be one big wedding.

“Harry, Freddie and Hugo is all I know. He was talking about adding his Auror partner Rob, but I'm not sure. Ah, lovely,” said Bill, as the waitress placed two coffees and cake in front of them.

So Gin, the reason I asked you to meet me today is that, once again, the Gringott's goblins are wanting me to pass on what a good job you're doing. Your work is top notch, and you always deliver on time. They certainly appreciate that,” smiled Bill.

“Well, it's always nice to hear that I'm appreciated, but you could have fire-called me with that, so what's really going on, Bill?” asked Ginny.

“I'm formally approaching you with a job offer from Gringott's to work in Paris for one of their main clients. You know the Paris branch gets the top jobs, Ginny, and you'll be paid good money. They'll even pay your living allowances until you find somewhere to live.” Bill named a substantial amount she'd be earning.

“That's not including bonuses for work done on time and other things. You'd probably get to travel more, to some of the sites where some of the scrolls or artefacts were found. Best of all, you'd be close to Matt. It's an incredible offer Ginny. If I was twenty years younger, I'd kill for that kind of offer,” said Bill.

“Wow. I don't know what to say. The money is amazing, and the timing is almost too good to be true. I really don't know what to say. I'm going to need to think about this. Carefully,” said Ginny.

“They've made these offers to you before, although not as good as this one, and you've always turned them down on the basis of the kids being in school. I know Jen still is, but with Matt in Paris, I guess I thought you might be a little bit more excited,” said Bill.

“I think I'm a bit shocked. It is such a generous offer, but I do have other things to consider. Jenna still being at Hogwarts is only one of them,” said Ginny.

And her new relationship with Harry was reason enough to stay.

“They need an answer soon, Ginny. Your name was at the top of a short list, but there is a list. They want someone there by October,” warned Bill.

“I understand,” said Ginny. “I promise I'll get back to them soon. Please tell them I'm grateful for the offer.”

Bill nodded, wondering why Ginny wasn't jumping all over this offer. It was true the siblings didn't see each other as often as they used to, but they usually stayed in touch through their kids. The cousins were all close friends and didn't have too many outside friends. He'd have to see if Vicki or Domi knew if there was anything new in Ginny's life that would keep her in London.

HGHGHG

“Still can't believe that damn World Cup result,” sighed Ron Weasley, shaking his head. “Or that I didn't get to see any of it.”

Hermione and Harry exchanged a smile. Ron had been going on about it since the match.

“All ready for the new recruits, Harry?” asked Hermione.

“Yeah,” said Harry, rubbing his hands together. “I love it. They're all so young and green, determined to save the world.”

“Gee, I wonder what that's like?” asked Ron.

They looked at each other and laughed.

“Seriously, I love it. I try to mix things up, so I don't get stale doing the same things every year. We're incorporating Muggle Martial Art into the program this year. Depending how the trainees go, we might make it voluntary, or invitation only,” mused Harry.

Hermione nodded. “Give them something to work for. Good idea. The Aurors are certainly much better trained now than they were when we were young. Kingsley is very impressed.”

“Well, it's a completely different time. I don't know how you can compare,” said Harry, frowning.

“I know. It's just that the Ministry was so corrupt back then, particuarly towards the end. Having to re-build so many key departments took time, and we're now seeing the rewards of that,” said Hermione.

“Ron? Hey Ron, you there?”

Ron knelt down to the fire-place. “Hey Georgie, what's up?”

“Sorry, bro, I know it's your day off, but could you come in for a bit. An hour, maybe two. You can take the time off another day. Preferably one after September first.”

“No worries, I'll be right there,” chuckled Ron. He stood up and stretched. “Should have known it was too good to be true. A day off near the end of August? What was I thinking? Sorry, Harry. Maybe we can catch up for a drink one night? That new pub just opened and they're showing Quidditch matches on the big screen. What's it called, love?”

“The Nifty Niffler,” said Hermione.

Harry nodded; he'd heard of it. “Sure, sounds good. Maybe we can make a blokes night out of it. George, Percy, Teddy. Lee.”

Ron nodded happily. “Yeah, and Dean and Seamus. They're in town for a bit. In fact, Dean was asking about Ginny.”

“Shouldn't you be going?” asked Hermione, pointedly.

“Yeah, you're right, as usual. Good to see you, Harry. Let's do that bloke night sometime soon, hey.   
Bye love, be home as soon as I can.” 

Tossing a handful of floo powder into the fire, Ron called out “Weasley Wizarding Wheezes!” and wooshed away.

Harry barely noticed Ron had gone. Dean was sniffing around Ginny again? He knew Dean was divorced, like him. He'd married one of his models, but she'd left Dean for reasons unknown.

“Harry James Potter, are you listening to me?” shrieked Hermione.

Harry turned to look at her. She was turning red. “What?” he asked defensively.

Hermione took a breath now she had his attention. “I asked you, several times,” she said pointedly, “how things were going with Ginny?”

“Slow,” Harry admitted. “I think she's having a hard time getting past the friend thing. It took me a while to decide if I was going to give us a shot. I'm glad I did though.”

“Will you tell her you've been in love with her since you were sixteen?” asked Hermione, gently.

Harry scoffed. “No. Do you want me to look like a lovesick idiot to her?”

“There shouldn't be any secrets in a relationship, Harry. Not ones of that magnitude, anyway. They always have a way of coming out, and that only adds to the problem,” said Hermione.

“What good would it do? It won't change anything,” said Harry.

“She'll know how deep your feelings run. It will let Ginny know that it's only ever been her, for you,” said Hermione.

“Yeah, but she can't say the same, can she? She was in love with Cedric. I was there, Hermione. I saw it everyday. I'd go to their house in the morning, and I'd go to their house for dinner. I'd watch them, and I could see the way they were together. I wanted that. She was supposed to be mine. Hell!” Harry banged his fist on the counter. He took some deep breaths.

“You shouldn't have come to Australia with me, you should have stayed and talked to her,” said Hermione. It was something she had said before.

Harry shook his head. “No, they were already involved by then. I should have told her what she meant to me when we were at Hogwarts. I probably still would have broken up with her to protect her, but she would have known why. Hell, we probably would have got married straight out of school and had three kids, or something,” chuckled Harry, sadly.

“If this doesn't work out, will this cause you more pain? Will you stop seeing her?” asked Hermione softly. She didn't want that for her friend.

Harry shrugged. “I don't know. I can't think about it not working, Hermione. She's my best friend. Our families have been through so much together. A life without Ginny in it...I just can't imagine it.”

“I just want you to be happy, Harry. I know you too well, my friend. I know you haven't been happy being single, despite the press making you out be a swinging bachelor,” giggled Hermione.

“I just want what you and Ron have, what Molly and Arthur have, hell, it kills me to say, even what Gin and Ced had. I'd see them so happy and at times it made me so mad. I felt like he was living the life that I was supposed to have,” said Harry, bitterly.

“Harry, you need to tell Ginny this. You need to get this all out in the open,” implored Hermione.

Harry shook his head. “No, it's all in the past. Cedric is dead, and I'm here. Ginny is with me. I just want to focus on that for now.”

Hermione nodded, but she looked worried. Harry got up, just as the floo flared and Ron stepped out.

“Just going?” he asked Harry, who nodded. “Pity. George roped in Roxie and Jenna to help him. Good experience for them, and they're happy to have a bit extra pocket money. Oh, did you know Ginny's moving to Paris. She got an amazing job offer this morning. Oof,” said Ron, as Harry paled, then brushed past him hurriedly and went into the floo.

“Guess he forgot he brought his car. What's his hurry?” asked Ron, confused.

Hermione just shook her head and put her arms around Ron. “It's not often we're both home from work during the week and there's no kids around. What do you say we-”

“Mum, hey Mum, I'm home. Can Bradley stay for tea?” called Hugo, coming in the front door.

“No,” yelled Ron, nuzzling his wife's neck.

“Yes,” laughed Hermione.

Ron sighed as Hermione stepped away from him. “Tonight,” she promised him as she went to greet her son and his friend.

HGHGHG

Harry's frustration only grew as Estelle told him that Ginny hadn't returned home yet. He then flooed to his place, only then remembering he'd left his car at Ron and Hermione's. He'd fire-called them and accepted their offer to drive it home to his. It was only afer that he should have specified that Hermione drive. Ron's driving skills weren't the best and it was common knowledge that he got his licence under doubtful measures. He did love driving the Corvette though, like his father. 

He kept trying to reach Ginny all afternoon, but had no luck. Finally she called him, looking flushed.

“Hi, Estelle said you've been looking for me,” she said, smiling at him.

“You've been gone a long time,” said Harry. “Your hair looks nice.”

“Thanks. I had a lot chopped off. Then she styled it for me. Lucky, as I ended up going out for a late lunch with Seamus and Dean. Then Neville and Luna came along and it ended up being a bit of a reunion. Did you know Seamus has got six kids? Poor Dean was-”

Harry didn't want to hear about 'poor Dean'. “What about you moving to Paris?” 

Ginny looked surprised. “How did you know about that?”

“Ron. Why would you want to move to Paris? Your family is here. Your friends are here; your work. I'm here, Ginny.” Harry tried to keep the desperation out of his voice.

“I'm not picking up and leaving tomorrow, Harry. It's a generous offer that deserves careful consideration, and that's what I plan to do,” said Ginny.

“Gin, we are a family,” said Harry, quietly. “We may not be blood relatives, but the six of us have gone through a hell of a lot together. I hope you notice that I'm including Estelle in there, because she's certainly a good part of it. I understand that you've been worrying about added expenses Matt might come up with while he's at school, and I understand that he's a very good reason for going, but...hell, Gin, what about us?”

When Ginny didn't say anything, Harry continued. “We've started something that can be wonderful if we give it a chance. Please, Gin, give us a chance.”

Ginny thought she heard something that almost sounded like fear in his voice, but then dismissed it.

“Harry, I may have been on my own for ten years, but it doesn't get any easier when it comes to worrying about my kids, and you've been a wonderful help. I don't know how I would have got through if it weren't for you,” she said.

“I don't want your gratitude,” said Harry, sharply.

“That's not what I mean. Harry, when Bill gave me the offer, he recited many reasons why I should go. But I can honestly tell you, the only thing I could think of...the only reason I wanted to stay...was you.”

Harry's heart lurched with hope. A hope he clung to even as Ginny assured him they'd talk soon, and doused the floo.

Harry walked outside and kicked a patio chair. “Hell!” he swore.

“Mr Potter!” A scandalized voice came from the other side of the wall.

“Oh great,” he muttered, slinking down onto the chair he'd just kicked.

“Mr Potter, I have always believed in allowing people their privacy, but when others can hear the profanity you are currently using, I feel I must speak up.” Mrs Kravitz's cultured tones easily reached his ears without the need for her to raise her voice.

Harry took a deep breath. “I apologise, Mrs Kravitz. I'm afraid I wasn't thinking.”

“Then I suggest you do so in the future before you open your mouth. After all, you have your daughter to consider, and I'm sure you'd want to set a better example for her, so she will grow into a proper young lady.”

A moment later Harry heard her door open and shut. Feeling childish, he stuck out his tongue at the fence.

“Dad?”

Harry turned to see Lily coming towards him smiling. She waggled her finger at him. “Tsk, tsk.”

She handed him a Butterbeer. “Thanks love. I thought you and Matt were going out tonight?”

“Teddy called, something about the wedding. We're going out tomorrow night. What I really want to know is what's going on with you and Ginny?”

“Damed if I know.” He winced and ducked, waiting to be reprimanded again, but there was no sound from next door.

Lily pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. “You're dating now aren't you? Like proper dating, not like you used to do, when we'd all go out together.”

“We're trying to, but it hasn't been easy. Hell, when I was younger, I thought her brothers would have been a problem with us. Funnily enough, they probably don't even know about us now.”

“You wanted to date Ginny when you were younger? Like, after Cedric died?” she asked.

Harry shook his head. “When we were at Hogwarts. My sixth, her fifth.”

“Wow, that long. Why didn't you? Ah, let me guess. Voldemort?”

Harry nodded. “I never started anything with her because I was worried that he would see my thoughts and know how I felt about her. I did it to protect her.”

“You've loved her for that long?” asked Lily, surprised.

Harry nodded, then looked up. “You're not upset? I mean, your Mum and me-well, we-”

“Dad, it's fine. I'm perfectly aware of the sort of person my mother is. Truth be told, I used to wish Ginny had been my real Mum. I think you should tell her how you feel. I think the two of you are great together. I'd be happy for you to marry again. Just please, don't have a rainbow of attendents.”

Chuckling, she slapped her dad on the back as he choked on a mouthful of his drink.

HGHGHG

Ginny woke with a headache and a desperate need for coffee. Harry's tone had worried her last night. Had that been fear in his voice, and if so, why? She lay there, as she had most of the night, thinking about what he'd said.

He was right. She hadn't really given them much of a chance. He'd taken her out and they'd had fun, and she'd never even tried to initiate anything between them. She realised she wanted to do as he said and nurture their relationhip; give themselves a real chance.

She vowed then and there she would be open and honest, and if she saw a chance, she'd take it. She'd let him know she wanted to take that next step with him.

Happy with her decision, Ginny put on her dressing gown, brushed her hair and wandered out to the kitchen. Sitting at her table with Matt was none other than Harry, enjoying a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes.

“Good morning,” he said cheerfully, waving his fork at her, as if he sat there every morning for Estelle's breakfast.

Ginny eyed him and headed for the coffee-pot. She filled a cup and sipped it, closing her eyes as it hit her bloodstream.

“She's not the best in the mornings. At least, not till she's had coffee. It's safer if you don't talk to her till then,” said Estelle.

“I remember. Mornings at Hogwarts, mornings when I came by to meet Cedric. Some things never change, do they Gin?”

Jenna came into the kitchen, stopping at the sight of Harry already there. “Is there something I should know about?” she asked suspiciously, looking between her mother and Harry.

“No!” stated Ginny, blushing at the thought her daughter thought she and Harry had a sleep over. “Hey, how come he got pancakes?” she asked Estelle, who had just placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Ginny.

“Last of the flour,” shrugged Estelle. “I'm shopping today. You can have pancakes tomorrow.”

“Wanted them now,” said Ginny, sulkily. Harry grinned at her and slid his plate over to her, with half a pancake left on it.

She smiled a grateful smile at him, and smothered it with syrup. “May I ask why you're gracing us with your presence so early in the morning? People talk, Harry. You're lucky I don't have a Mrs Kravitz live next door to me.”

Harry chuckled. “I don't know, she does make life interesting.”

“I knew a woman called Kravitz once. Sweet lady,” said Estelle. She left to go to the laundry room.

Harrry and Ginny shared a look. That didn't sound like their Mrs Kravitz.

“So I wondered if you'd like to go to dinner with me on Friday?” asked Harry.

Ginny beamed at him. Here was her chance to let him know what she was thinking. “Dress up, tables with waiters, candles and napkins?”

Harry smiled and nodded. “Dress up, adult time, best table manners. And I'll take you dancing!”

Ginny's face lit up. She knew Harry wasn't fond of dancing, so for him to suggest it made it an offer she couldn't refuse.

“I can't wait,” she said.

“I have to go. I'm working full days again for a bit, but I'll come for you around seven.”

Ginny nodded. Harry pulled her out of the chair and into his arms, kissing her as if he wasn't going to see her for a very long time. Ginny put her arms around his neck, giving as good as she got.

He reluctantly pulled away. “I might have to swing by for breakfast every morning if I get a reaction like that.”

Ginny giggled and he brought his forehead to hers. “See ya Friday night. Dress sexy,”he whispered.

He pulled away from Ginny again and headed for the door. “Thanks for breakfast, Estelle,” he called out. “Bye Matt, Jenna.”

“Bye Harry,” the three called out together, then started laughing.

“I gather he knocked your socks off,” said Estelle, coming back to the kitchen to start the dishes.

“He did no such thing,” said Ginny, although behind her back her kids were nodding.

“Is that why you looked so well kissed,” retorted Estelle. “I just hope it wasn't too X rated. There are children present.”

“Who probably know more than I do,” muttered Ginny.

“Things sure are changing around here. Almost makes me wish I was going to be around to see it,” teased Matt.

“Me too. I'm happy for you and Harry, Mum,” said Jenna, kissing her cheek. Both her kids left the room to go and do their chores.

“Harry should join us for breakfast more often,” said Estelle, as Ginny persued the Daily Prophet.

“Oh. Why?” she asked.

“He snapped you out of your morning funk, didn't he?” winked Estelle, leaving her alone in the kitchen.

Ginny just smiled as she drank her coffee.


	5. Chap 5

Ginny stood back and studied her reflection in the mirror. The effect she was looking for was perfect. The bronze dress she'd found when she was shopping with Jenna for her Yule Ball dress was definitely sexy and her upswept hairstyle served to accent it. After spraying her favourite perfume in all the right pulse points Ginny was ready to go.

Matt was walking past her door as she checked her purse. He did a double take and backed up. Leaning against the doorway, he issued a long wolf whistle. “Mum, you're going to knock him dead in that dress,” he predicted.

She chuckled. “Thank you, dear. It's always nice when your children don't think of you as an old hag.”

Matt grinned at her. “I wouldn't worry about it. As long as the restaurant's lighting is dim enough, even Harry won't see the wrinkles around your eyes.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Go away, Matt. And they're laugh lines,” she called to his retreating back. He just waved to her and kept walking.

She went into her bathroom to do a final check on her make-up. She was just applying her lipstick when Estelle appeared in the door way.

“Harry's here.”

“Thanks. Estelle, why is it that men age gracefully and women just age? It doesn't seem fair,” said Ginny, stretching her neck from side to side to check for wrinkles.

“I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. Men are going to take one look at you in that dress and Harry may find himself in a stampede,” said Estelle, appreciatively.

“Maybe he'll head it,” said Ginny, hopefully.

She headed down the hall and found Harry talking with Jenna about working at WWW. Nearly all the Weasleys had manned the counter at one time or another, Harry and Lily included. 

When Harry heard Ginny enter the room he turned his head to greet her. On first glance his eyes widened and he stood up, looking handsome in a dark suit.

“When I asked you to wear something sexy, I didn't realise you would take me at my word,” he murmured, noticing the way the bronze silk outlined every curve of her slim body. “Shall we go?”

Ginny looked at Jenna. “Don't bother waiting up for me.”

“Does that mean when I'm allowed to date you won't wait up for me?” Jenna asked hopefully.

“No, it means when you're old enough to date I'll be standing outside the door with your uncle's beater bat when the clock strikes eleven. Night, love,” said Ginny, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

“You're a tough mum,” said Harry as they walked to his car. “ Although I doubt very much I'll view you as a parent of two children tonight.”

“Like my dress, do you?” asked Ginny, smirking.

“Yes, and you know it. That's the kind of dress to raise a man's...blood pressure,” he said. He closed her door and went around to his side.

Ginny watched him, quite satisfied with his reply. “I'm glad I didn't waste my money. Now, do I receive any hints to our destination tonight?”

“I think I'll keep you guessing a bit longer,” he chuckled. 

“How's everything at the Auror office. All ready for the new recruits? The second and third years start again soon, right?” asked Ginny.

“The third years have started their physical training already and the second years start next week. We'll just run tests, see if they've deterioated much since they've been on a break, and see what they need to do to get their bodies back into shape. Some of them really let themselves go over the summer. Once we get them on a program individually suited to them, I can leave them with my assistants and focus on the first years. That's why we get them to start a week or two later than the rest,” explained Harry.

“How's Teddy doing? Think he's got what it takes? He's wanted to be an Auror for as long as I can remember. Following in your steps,” said Ginny.

“He's one of the best trainees we've got, to be honest. I always get someone else to evaluate him, so I can't be accused of favouritism. He's doing great, and should integrate into the Aurors no worries when his training is over,” said Harry.

H pulled up in the front of a three story Victorian house that was now a well known restaurant run by a celebrity chef wizard.

“It's lovely,” gasped Ginny, looking at the old eaves and the trim.

“It hasn't been open long, but I've heard nothing but good things about the place.” Harry guided her inside with a hand on the small of her back. “They don't have a menu, instead they serve a different meal every night. So we'll be in for a surprise.”

Ginny looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. “I love surprises.”

Harry found himself wanting to kiss her, but with the maitre d' approaching them, he had to quash the thought. For now.

Ginny looked around with interest at the opulent furniture, plush carpeting and bric a brac of that era. She followed the maitre d' past the rose garden where they were seated at a candle-lit table. With only three other tables around them, the diners were given the feeling of intimacy.

“I feel quite elegant,” admitted Ginny, after the waiter had informed them of the evening menu and taken their drink order.

Harry reached across the table and took her hand, bringing it to his lips. “You deserve elegance.”

Ginny felt the light touch of his lips all the way down to her toes. “How do you get away with treating women like they are the only woman in the world?” she asked, teasingly.

Harry's expression was serious. “As far as I'm concerned you are the only woman in the world for me. It appears I'm going to have to convince you of that.” His fingers played with a peridot ring on her finger; a gift from him to her on her thirtieth birthday.

“I think I'll look forward to that,” said Ginny, breaking their hand hold as the waiter placed their food and drinks in front of them.

Ginny decided that the restaurant was only part of the perfect evening. While the food, drinks and ambience were more than excellent, Harry's company was the best part.

“Those crepes were amazing,” sighed Ginny. “Harry, we have to come back again.”

“We will, as much as you like,” promised Harry, pleased that she liked it. “Think you'll have the energy to dance?”

“I never turn down the opportunity to dance,” beamed Ginny.

The club they went to after dinner was packed ith its usual crowd, but Ginny didn't mind. They played a mix of Muggle covers and popular wizard songs.

“This is so much fun. We should do it more often,” she told Harry as they returned to their table for a breather and some drinks.

“Fine with me,” agreed Harry.

Ginny laughed. “You are definitely mellowing. I was really surprised when you suggested it, because you don't even like to dance. It's usually like pulling teeth to get you out there dancing.”

Harry looked hurt at her assumptions. “I may not be the world's best dancer, but I'm not that difficult to get out there.”

“Yes you are,” teased Ginny.

“Listen to you two. You're sounding like an old married couple,” said Hannah, coming over with Neville to greet them. Her eyes were full of speculation as she looked between them. “Is there something going on you haven't told us?”

“Not a thing, unless you count that Harry is trying to claim he loves to dance,” replied Ginny. “How are you both? Haven't seen you since my birthday, and the summer has flown by.”

“Fine, fine. I love your dress, Ginny,” said Hannah. Neville sat next to Harry.

“You two out painting the town?” Harry asked Neville.

“Hannah isn't happy unless I take her out twice a week while I'm home for the summer,” laughed Neville.

“You should try the Victorian Gardens for dinner. We were just there tonight and it was lovely,” said Ginny.

Neville looked surprised. “You took Ginny to the Victorian Gardens? The most expensive restaurant in town, that has a waiting list of three months?”

“She was worth it,” shrugged Harry. Hannah and Neville looked approvingly, and Ginny started to feel uncomfortable at their knowing looks.

“Come on, let's go and dance,” she said, hopping off her stool and holding her hand out to Harry.

“The woman is a sadist,” he called over his shoulder to their friends as Ginny led him to the dance floor.

It was just Harry's luck that the song ended as they got to the middle and was replaced with a slow song. He drew Ginny into his arms, linking her arms around his neck and his hands braced on her hips. “Now this is the way to dance,” he announced in her ear as he tickled it with his tongue.

Ginny closed her eyes, allowing the sensations wash over her. She tipped her head back to look at him. “I'm certainly learning a lot of things about you, Harry.”

“Oh? Like what?” asked Harry, nibbling down her neck.

“You're a grade A kisser, a top notch gentleman, good looking and a great father. You do have many more pluses, but I don't want you to get too conceited,” she said.

Harrry inclined his head in thanks as he dropped a light kiss on her lips. “You know how to make a guy feel good, Gin,” he whispered. The music changed to something faster. “Think we could sit this one out?”

Ginny took pity on him. “Sure. I didn't think you'd stay out here as long as you did, anyway.”

Hannah snagged him before he got to his seat. “Just one dance, Harry?” He groaned, but let himself get dragged back out to the crowd.

“Come on, Ginny, we haven't danced together for ages,” said Neville.

Harry and Hannah danced past them. Hannah smiled as she watched Harry watch Ginny. “Glad to see you two finally doing more together,” she said.

He chuckled. “Hannah, Gin and I have always done things together.”

Hannah brushed his comment aside. “There's together, and there's together,” she said, suggestively. “You two have always been a great couple. I'm glad you're finally putting aside the kids and social obligations and are out having fun. Together.”

Harry frowned. “You're incorrigible, Hannah.”

Hannah was unperturbed. “I'm allowed to be. A woman is in her sexual prime in her thirties so it's natural that all I would think about is sex.”

When Neville and Ginny danced past him seconds later Harry quickly manouvred a change of partners. He and Ginny danced for another song, then she took pity on him. “Come on, old man, let's go.”

“I thought you'd never ask,” he sighed. “How about we detour for a brandy at my house?”

“I think I've had enough alcohol tonight. I'd really prefer a coffee,” said Ginny.

“Coffee it is,” agreed Harry as they prepared for the drive home.

“I like grown up dinners and dancing,” sighed Ginny. “It beats hamburgers and fries with the kids.”

When they arrived at Harry's they noticed the curtains at the front window next door flutter.

“Good evening, Mrs Kravitz,” called Ginny as they strolled up the drive to Harry's door.

You're evil,” said Harry, opening the door and ushering her in.

“You know, I bet if I asked the right questions, I could learn a great deal about you and your former lady friends,”teased Ginny.

He growled. “I wouldn't advise that.” He wondered just how much the little old lady next door had seen in the past.

Ginny's eyes twinkled. “I can imagine she'd be only too happy to tell me all, so I won't fall into the trap as those other sweet women.”

Harry didn't look happy. “That isn't what she called them. Merlin, it sounds as though I've had a harem. Look, make yourself comfortable, I'll get the coffee.” he took off his jacket and laid it on the dining chair as he headed for the kitchen.

Realising Harry wasn't happy with her teasing, although she couldn't imagine why, Ginny settled herself on his couch, kicked off her shoes and stared out the french doors. She glanced over at the lit pool with it's tropical plants around it. It was the perfect scene for a seduction, particularly when you added in the hot tub at one end near the pool.

The fragrant aroma of brewing coffee assailed her senses and she glanced over her shoulder to see Harry coming in levitating a tray.

“Knowing how dancing works up your appetite I thought I had better add a snack with the coffee,” he explained, guiding the tray to the coffee table in front of her. He sat down next to her and handed her a cup before taking one for himself.

Ginny's eyes lit up at the sight of a delicious chocolate brownie. “Is that-”

Harry grinned. “Yep, one of Honeydukes new lines. Double choc brownies.”

“God, I love you,” cried Ginny, leaning over to pick it up. She missed the look on Harry's face as she bit into it. “Heaven,” she drooled.

She sipped her coffee, watching him as he nibbled on his brownie. “I'm sorry I teased you earlier, about Mrs Kravitz and your lady friends.”

“Forget it. We've known each other too long to let things like that bother us. We've known each other through double dating, marriages, a divorce, a death and childhood calamities.We've seen each other in our worst possible moments, we've seen each other through our worst possible moments,” Harry amended at the end.

Ginny sipped her coffee thoughfully. “I didn't help you during the battle, or after. You closed yourself off from everyone when you got back from Australia, even Ron and Hermione.”

“I needed time,” he said. Time to deal with the revelation of Ginny being with Cedric. Time to try and find a way to move on with his life without her by his side.

Harry half turned to face her. He set his coffee cup down on the table and stretched his arm along the back of the couch. “You're seriously thinking about that Paris job, aren't you?”

Ginny took a deep breath and put her cup on the table too. “I'd be a fool not to think about it. I drew up a list of pros and cons and the pros were pretty tempting.”

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to say anything for the moment.

“I meant what I said before. I'm not going to make a snap decision on something this important. I want what's best for everyone,” said Ginny.

Harry thought about telling Ginny that he wanted the best for everyone too, and as far as he was concerned, it wasn't Ginny moving to Paris before they had a proper chance to find out what they had between them. He didn't want to end this wonderful night on an argument, though, so he changed the subject.

“Does Matt really think he can manage the Paris courses all right? It's a heavy workload,” said Harry.

Ginny chuckled. “I know. I told him how hard it would be, but he seems determined. I'm not sure if Matt even knows what sort of law he wants to go into. This course should show him his direction.”

Harry nodded, picking up her hand and threading their hands together.

“What about Lil? How's the voluntary work going at St Mungo's? Is it putting her off or making her more eager?” asked Ginny.

“More eager. She's trying to decide between being a children's healer or delivering the babies. Like Matt, I guess her training will help her decide,” said Harry.

“Both excellent careers. She seems to be working a lot at St Mungo's,” said Ginny, remembering Matt complaining that she couldn't spend all day with her.

“Yeah, I haven't seen too much of her these last couple of weeks, especially since I started back on full days. It was just like when the kids first got home from Hogwarts. She only works in the mornings, so I assume she's been spending the afternoons and evenings with Matt,” said Harry.

Ginny frowned. Something stuck in her mind. Matt had complained about her working every afternoon, so he'd hung out with Teddy and his cousin Freddie. Then she shrugged, assuming she'd heard wrong.

“Enough talk,” said Harry quietly. He moved closer until his thigh touched hers. He caressed her face with his hands and slowly lowered his mouth to hers. Once, twice, three times his lips moved teasingly over hers. Ginny's lips parted slightly as his tongue followed the same path. Without missing a beat, Harry pulled Ginny over onto his lap and began kissing her in earnest. His mouth moved over hers with a single-minded purpose before placing a wicked kiss just behind her ear.

Ginny laughed huskily as she turned her head in the direction of his mouth, feeling it slide against her skin. Soft sighs left her mouth as his teeth grazed the silky skin before moving up to cover her mouth again.

“Do you have any idea how good you taste?” murmured Harry.

“Probably as good as you, although I'm infinitely sweeter.” Ginny laughed against the rough skin of his throat, thrilled to feel his pulse point pounding. He trailed a path over her ear and back to her mouth. She nibbled back, delighted to discober his ear was as sensitive as hers.

“Lady, you have talents I never dreamed of,” said Harry, circling her nipple with the tip of his finger before encasing her breast with his warm palm and kneading gently. “And I like them very much. We should do THIS more often.”

Ginny chuckled softly, her skirt hiked up above her knees. Feeling more reckless than she had in a long time, she began a trail of kisses at the middle of his chin and ended with a nibble on his earlobe that she found sexy and told him so.

“Men's earlobes aren't sexy. Merlin Gin, you're driving me crazy. If I didn't think Lily would be home soon, I'd consider something else a lot more pleasurable for the two of us,”groaned Harry. Never in his wildest dreams tonight had he thought Ginny would throw herself into this as she had. 

Whatever Ginny had been about to say was halted when they heard the front door open and close. Ginny's eyes flew open and she looked at Harry with shocked surprise. His answer was to curse softly.

“Lily?” he called out. He said to Ginny under his breath. “Just because I said she was due home soon didn't mean she had to appear. She was never this well behaved as a child.”

“Dad?” Lily's footsteps in the entryway sounded as if she were heading for the lounge.

Ginny tried to move off Harry but he refused to let her go. She glared at him, aware that while he looked quite unruffled, she must look well kissed. Agains he tried to move away but he halted her.

“Stay close or Lily will get an addendum to her sex education I sincerely hope she isn't aware of yet,” he whispered, settling her on his lap and making her aware of just how ruffled he really was.

Ginny smiled a satisfied smile and draped her skirt as best she could over the bulge in his pants.

Lily appeared in the doorway, not even looking surprised to see them both them and so close. “Oh, hi. I'm pretty tired so I think I'll go to bed,” she mumbled, turning away.

“Lil, is something wrong?” asked Harry, as both he and Ginny exchanged a worried look. Lily was usually quite effervescent and they had both prepared for a smirk and a smart comment. Lily didn't look around, just shook her head and headed for her bedroom.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other. “Maybe she and Matt had an argument,” suggested Ginny. “There's been a bit of tension between the two of them because of his going to Paris. I'm sure everything will be fine once they talk things out. And I think this is an excellent time for you to take me home.”

Harry would have liked to argue differently, but his curiousity about Lily was aroused. He helped Ginny get off his lap and off his couch and guided her outside to his car. They both noticed the neighbouring house's curtains flutter.

When they reached Ginny's house Harry walked her to the front door and watched as she waved her wand to unlock the front door. He waved his wand to douse the porch lights, and pulled her into his arms in one smooth motion. His mouth covered hers and his tongue thrust between her parted lips. This time his kiss was meant to draw her into something dark and compelling, and it more than accomplished it's purpose. When he pulled away they were both breathing heavily.

“When you think about that job offer you think about this too,” he rasped, before walking back to his car without looking back.


	6. Chap 6

“You did what?” asked Ginny, talking through the floo.

“I said, I made reservations with a cosy little inn and we're going up there tomorrow. Sound good to you?” asked Harry.

“Yes, but what brought this about?” asked Ginny.

Harry was silent for a moment, trying to pick the best words. “We need some time for ourselves without any kind of outside interference, namely our kids. First of all, I want you to know I reserved two rooms. I just want us to be together.” There was a pleading tone in his voice that Ginny couldn't remember ever hearing before.

“What time do we leave?” she asked simply.

HGHGHG

“You and Harry are going away for an overnight stay?” asked Estelle, looking extremely pleased.

“We are. We're leaving first thing tomorrow morning,” said Ginny as she sipped a coffee and mentally ran through her wardrobe.

“I think it's wonderful. Just what the two of you need. Give you the chance to really be together,” said Estelle, folding some towels.

“He booked two rooms, Estelle,” said Ginny, rolling her eyes and going to her room to start packing.

“Doesn't mean you'll need them both,” said Estelle under her breath.

Ginny's mind was elsewhere for the rest of the day. She thought a lot about Harry booking the two rooms. Was he just being a gentleman and giving her options? Maybe he had changed his mind about them, and wanted to tell her tomorrow. Or was he wanting her to make the next move?

Ginny contemplated this as she lay in bed. Did she want to take the next step with Harry, cross that path that would take them from friends to lovers. Ginny couldn't lie to herself. Yes, she did, and if the opportunity arose, she would make that next move and see what would happen. With that thought, Ginny fell asleep and slept well.

She was ready and waiting when Harry came to her door. He declined breakfast, saying they would stop somewhere on the drive there. He took her bag from her, commenting on it's lightness.

“Well, it's only an overnight stay,” shrugged Ginny.

“I know, but most women would still take about three or four outfits,” chuckled Harry.

“Not me. Just what I'm wearing, another outfit for the drive home tomorrow and some pyjamas,” she smiled. Not that she planned on wearing the pyjamas tonight.

“Seeing it's so early, why don't you close your eyes and rest. I'll wake you when we stop for breakfast,” said Harry.

“You sure you don't mind?” asked Ginny.

“I'll be fine. It's nice scenery where we're going, so I'll have plenty to look at,” said Harry, taking her hand and squeezing it.

Ginny didn't fall fully asleep, just felt herself dozing with the smooth motion of the car. Harry kept hold of her hand, only releasing it to change gears. After only half an hour, she gave up on sleep and sat up, trying to gauge their destination.

“How were you able to get away today and tomorrow. I thought you were doing full days?” asked Ginny.

Harry shrugged. “Last week was full on with the second year trainees, but this week the third years started and are already in a good place. This place was offered to me, and Robards said “Go.” I won't argue with that good fortune.”

“What sort of place is it?” asked Ginny.

“It's one of those bed and breakfast places, owned by a magical couple. They believe in peace and quiet for guests; like a get-a-way to unwind. They have hiking trails and horseback riding for the more energetic, and a pool and spa for those who prefer to play lazy. The local shops are nearby, too,” said Harry.

“I like the lazy part,” grinned Ginny.

“One more thing you'll love. No fireplaces and no Muggle technology. Owls are only allowed for emergencies.”

“Perfect. I want this mini vacation to begin as soon as possible. How long till we get there?” she asked.

“If we drive straight through, we'll be there in an hour. If we stop for breakfast, we'd be there in two,” said Harry.

“Why don't we stop but get breakfast to go. We can make up for it by having a nice lunch,” said Ginny.

Harry glanced at her. “You really want to get there soon?” Ginny nodded, and Harry smiled.

An hour later they pulled up in front of what looked like an old farmhouse. It was quite large, and set in a lucious fertile valley. An older couple came out to greet them, introducing themselves as the owners, Ben and Julia.

They led Harry and Ginny down the hall to their two adjoining rooms. “You share a patio where you can have your meals if you wish. All our produce are used from the locals, and that includes the Muggle village over the hill. Their bakery is amazing if you're looking to go out for lunch,” said Julia.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and nodded, that is exactly what they wanted. 

“If you'd like to have dinner here, just select what you want from this menu. It will appear in your rooms at seven o'clock, unless you want a different time. Just tap your wand on it to set the warming charm on it. If you need anything else, use the bellpull by the bed.”

“Let's unpack and go for a drive around We'll stop at the bakery for lunch then come back and go for a hike,” suggested Harry.

Ginny agreed, so, after thanking Julia, they went into their separate rooms to put their bags away. Ginny didn't unpack much as she wanted a quick word with Julia before Harry got there.

In fact Harry arrived to find Ginny talking quietly with their hostess. Ginny told him she was just enquiring about local sights to visit, but Harry thought it may have been more.

They arrived in the next local town. Harry parked the car and they stepped out. It seemed perfectly natural to take her hand in his as they strolled the shops and spoke to the locals.

They picked up some homemade pies and tarts for lunch and ate outside, washing it down with some local-made Butterbeer. 

“This is beautiful. So peaceful. I feel as if we're in another world,” sighed Ginny.

“We are,” said Harry, sitting forward to capture her hand in his. “The way the rooms are set out, each guest has as much privacy as one wants, and no children are allowed. It's the perfect get-away. Gin, we need this time.”

“Yes, we do. Are you done with lunch, Harry? Let's go back to the inn. I wonder if the pool is heated,” mused Ginny.

“I'm sure it is,” said Harry, “although swimming requires energy.”

“Floating doesn't. On second thoughts, after that big lunch, a hike sounds nice. Look, a winery! Shall we sample the local wine? Maybe we can get a bottle for dinner tonight?” suggested Ginny.

They bought a few different bottles before heading back. They stored them in Harry's room before they went for a stroll to check out the grounds. They met another couple that had the same idea. They nodded and smiled, but neither party wished to initiate a conversation, both content to just be with their partner.

Harry and Ginny had wandered a fair way off. They were debating whether to do the hike or go for a leisurely swim. Ginny was slightly ahead of Harry when she gasped and ran on.

“Gin, what is it?” Harry called.

“Look Harry, a swing. Oh please, you have to push me,” she implored.

Harry came to her, sitting on the smooth wooden seat, the chain handles attached to a large tree with an outflung branch.

Harry moved behind her and grabbed hold of the chains, pulling her back toward him. “You're like a big kid.”

He let her go and laughed as she squealed in delight as to how high she went. She used her legs to propel her higher and higher, and Harry watched in delight at the look of happiness on her face.

She swang for a few minutes then started to slow down. Harry stopped the swing, and with his wand made the seat larger. Ginny turned to straddle the swing and Harry sat facing her. She kicked off and they swung slowly, cuddling together.

“I never knew swinging could be this much fun,” said Ginny, trailing her fingers across Harry's jaw. “I always loved the swings when I was a little girl, but never like this.”

“Probably because you didn't have the right person pushing you,” said Harry, nuzzling his nose along her ear. “You smell so good. You always have.” He wondered what she would say if she knew her fragrance was in his Amortentia.

Ginny's fingers rested on his waist, but she quickly moved them under his polo shirt and skimmed across his flat belly. Harry's hand found it's way under her tunic top and found her breast covered in a brief strip of lace. He groaned into her mouth as her nipple hardened under her touch.

The more their bodies strained against each other, the more the swing moved until it suddenly tipped under their movements and they almost fell off. They quickly recovered their balance and started at each other in silence fo r a second or two. Then Ginny snickered and Harry followed. Even as he helped her off the swing, they were still laughing.

Out of nowhere, the sun went behind a cloud and the sunny day suddenly became cool and grey. A light rain started falling.

“Come on,” called Harry, taking her hand and pulling her away.

“Oh Harry, it's just a little light rain,” cried Ginny, spinning happily around.

Harry watched her. “You're crazy, you know that.”

Ginny smiled at him in a way she never had before; a way he had often dreamed about. She held out her hand to him. “Dance with me, Harry.”

Harry couldn't refuse her anything, not when she looked at him like that. He took her hand and drew her into his arms. They swayed, and he twirled and dipped her. Making Ginny smile and laugh was all Harry wanted to do right now.

He brought her close to him and she looked into his eyes, so shiny and happy. “Harry, I turned down the Paris job last night.”

He palmed her face and kissed her, then brought his forehead to hers. “I'm so glad. I want you here, with me.”

“I'm not going anywhere. I want to be here with you too,” she said, open and honest.

Harry kissed her again. “Gin, I think the rain is getting heavier. We need to go inside, or we'll catch pneumonia. Come on.”

Taking her hand, they ran, laughing, up to the old house. Harry offered to perform a drying charm on both of them, but Ginny just shook her head. “Just do it so we don't leave tracks to our rooms. I think I want to get out of these clothes.”

Harry smiled and performed the charm on their shoes. He led the way down the hall, stopping at Ginnys' room. He turned to see her standing outside of his room.

“Um, did I mix up the rooms? Isn't this one yours, and that one is mine?” he asked, pointing.

Ginny smiled softly. “I just thought I'd get changed in your room.”

Harry frowned. “But you don't have any clothes to change into,” he said.

“I don't think I'd need any,” said Ginny, almost shyly.

Harry took two steps toward her, standing in front of her. “Ginny, are you sure? I reserved the two rooms to give you space, to give you-”

Ginny kissed him. “I don't need space. I need you. Open the door, Harry. I'm freezing.” Ginny wasn't sure if she was shivering with cold or anticipation.

Harry quickly opened the door and ushered her in. His room was almost identical to hers, but in reverse. He quickly cast a warming spell on both of them and waved his wand to light up a single candle.

He turned to face her. She watched him, a serene look on her face. They both knew this was meant to happen.

Harry stepped closer and kissed her gently. His hands started at her waist, but found the bottom of her tunic top and slowly raised it over her head and off. 

Ginny did the same with his polo top, shrugging it off and stepping up to kiss the spot on his chest where his heart lay beating rapidly. He closed his eyes at her touch, marvelling that something so light could make him feel so much. 

They kissed again, enjoying the feel of skin on skin. Ginny's fingers skimmed the top of his pants, and she undid the button and zipper. Her fingers skimmed the bulge she found in there, and Harry groaned.

He held her close, so close she could feel his hardness against her belly. His hands roamed across her back, finding her bra and unhooking it. As he pulled his hands back, the bra came off.

There was no urgency. This moment was twenty years in the making. There were no doubts, no second thoughts. It was Harry and Ginny. Together, after all this time.

Harry's pants lowered and he stepped out of them. Harry pulled away from Ginny to take off his socks and he then focused on getting Ginny out of her jeans. She wore lacy underwear that matched the bra he had discarded moments ago.

He took her hand and led her to the nearby bed. He kissed her more passionately than he had ever done before. He wanted her so bad he was nearly shaking with it. He lowered her onto the bed and lay above her.

Ginny lay under him, watching his face. She raised her hand, running it through his hair then down the side of his face. “Harry,” she whispered, “it's me. It's me and you and this is so right it's not even funny. Come to me, Harry.”

Harry nodded, slowly lowering his mouth to hers. Even now, she knew the words that were in his heart. It was right for them to be together. He buried his head in her shoulder, kissing every part of her he could.

They finally became one, looking into each others eyes as they did. Both felt as if something monumental had happened. A tear ran from Ginny's eye and down her cheek. Harry licked it away, kissing her lips. “I know,” he whispered. “I feel the same.”

It was overwhelming. It was surreal, as if they were standing back and watching their own bodies in the dance of love. It was a true joining of hearts, and as their bodies peaked, Ginny felt her heart about to burst. Harry was so much a part of her, in every way now. Ginny felt complete; felt whole.

They lay together after, entwined in each others arms. Each of them was trying to find the words needed. Harry finally said it the easiest way.

“Ginny.”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Ginny smiled, a feeling of warmth stealing through her body. It started right at her toes and coursed upward to her heart. She lifted her head to look him in the eye.

“I love you, too.”

Harry smiled at her, and kissed her again. His hands tightened their hold on her, never wanting to let her go. After all this time, he could say the words he'd wanted to say for the last twenty years. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered, his tongue and lips blazing down her neck and throat.

“Me too,” she said, her hands roaming his body, aching to know his body again.

“I need you again,” he said, desperately. Her hands were his weakness, his body already surrendered.

“You're mine, Harry,” said Ginny, flipping him under her so she was astride.

“Always,” said Harry, grasping her hips and moving upwards. Ginny didn't know how much he meant those words.

While the storm continued outside, Harry and Ginny knew nothing of it. As if a starving man led to a feast, they devoured each other all night. They would fall asleep, only to be roused by a sound, and the longing would start all over again. Harry wrapped her in his arms, afraid to let her go. Here, in this room, this bed, his arms, was his reason for everything.

Morning had to come. Ginny came awake slowly, her body letting her know she had used it in ways she hadn't for a long time last night. She glanced around, finding Harry staring out the window, completely nude.

“Harry?”

Harry didn't turn around. “Looks like it was some storm last night. It's still raining outside.”

“Good,” said Ginny. “Then we can stay in bed till late.”

Harry turned and looked at her. His eyes were so green, so full of love, so full of hope.

“W missed tea last night, you must be hungry,” he said, amused.

Ginny shook her head. “We can eat later. Right now, all I want is you.”

Harry looked at her with relief in his eyes. “Gin, love, I want you too. So much it almost scares me.”

Ginny scoffed. “Nothing scares you, you're Harry Potter.” She held out her arms.

Harry gladly went into them. “Baby, I love you. I love you. I love you,” he said, over and over, kissing her as he said them.

Ginny laughed, as he prepared to kiss every freckle on her very freckly body. Their love making this morning was fun and playful.

They had their breakfast in bed, then showered leisurely together. Soon enough, with the bad weather making them decide to leave a little bit earlier so they could take their time, it was time to depart.

They thanked their hosts and gathered their bags. As they drove away, Ginny looked back, a forlorn look on her face.

“Think you'd like to come back her again some time?” asked Harry, picking up her hand and kissing the back of it.

“I enjoyed this time together so much. You make the reservations and I'll be packed before you know it,” smiled Ginny.

“I just wish it could have been longer. Next time,” said Harry, pulling out onto the road.

“Yes, next time,” sighed Ginny happily.

Despite the bad weather they made it home in good time. Ginny kissed Harry goodbye in the car, wishing like hell this time didn't have to end. She grabbed her bag and ran to the front door. As always, Harry waited till she was inside before leaving.

Ginny entered the house feeling more relaxed than she had in ages. She knew she probably had a sappy look on her face but she didn't care. However that sappy look soon turned into a frown when she heard raised voices coming from the lounge.

“We don't have much time left.” That was Matt, and Ginny heard the tension in his voice.

“I know that, but I don't know how to handle this, do you?” That was Lily, sounding upset.

“Handle what?” asked Ginny from the doorway.

“Mum! Hi,” said Matt, running his hands through his hair. His face was pale and drawn and he swallowed nervously. “Did you have a good time?”

“Yes, it was very relaxing. Hi Lil. Your Dad's on the way home,” said Ginny.

Lily nodded but glanced nervously at Matt.

“So what's going on?” asked Ginny, walking into the room and sitting on a chair that faced them both.

Matt had sat on the lounge next to Lily and taken her hand. Lily looked young and very scared.

“Mum, Lil and I want to get married,” blurted out Matt, his voice sounding unnaturally high.

Ginny didn't miss Lily's look of surprise and surmised that wasn't what they had been discussing when she had walked in.

“Are you sure this is a good time to discuss this? I know how you two feel about each other, but-”

“Ginny, we are in love,” interupted Lily, determinedly. “Neither of us don't even want to think about a future without each other. I realise this may not be the best time, with school and all...” Her voice trailed off and she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Ginny held up her hand to halt further discussion. “All right, you two are in love. You're right, there is school to consider. Matt, you have a heavy case load ahead of you, and Lily, becoming a healer won't be easy either. Can't you two consider waiting a few years until you have school out of the way? All I ask is that Matt graduates from law school and gets settled before we plan a wedding. Then I promise we'll throw you a wedding that will rival those Muggle royals.”

Matt and Lily looked at each other. Matt's face reddened as he faced his mother. “Mum, you're not listening. We don't want to wait a few years.”

Ginny frowned. “Matt, as long as you love Lily so much there is no reason why the two of you can't wait. Is there?” No! Her brain cried out. Oh no, please don't say-

Matt jumped to his feet, his fists bunched at his sides. “Damnit Mum, we can't wait because Lily is pregnant!”


	7. Chap 7

Ginny's half smile froze. If she hadn't already been sitting down she would have collapsed. Her heart was beating so rapidly she wondered whether she was having a heart attack. No, she couldn't be that lucky.

“How far along are you?” she asked Lily.

“Eight weeks.” Lily looked scared and so very young.

Ginny sighed. “I won't ask the obvious question, about how did this happen. But I do recall talking to Matt about birth control when he first started dating, and I also recall talking to you about the very same thing.” Ginny looked between Matt and Lily.

“I'm on the potion. It helped with my periods but for some reason not with birth control. My healer explained it's very rare,” said Lily, looking as though she were on the verge of tears.

Ginny nodded. “Does your father know?”

Lily broke down in tears. Matt gathered her in his arms. “She's afraid to tell him. You know Harry, he'll have a fit!”

“And you thought I wouldn't?” asked Ginny, seriously wanting to break down and cry herself. 

“You, of all people, should understand. You had to marry Dad because you were pregnant with me. We thought you'd be more flexible than Harry,” said Matt.

Ginny jumped up angrily. “Flexible? You come in here telling me you got your girlfriend pregnant, so you plan on marrying before you enter law school. What the hell am I supposed to be flexible about? The idea that neither of you might finish school because of the baby?” 

“I won't give up my baby, and I won't have an abortion,” said a defiant Lily, her hands protectively over her stomach.

Ginny took several deep breaths. “No-one spoke of abortion or adoption,” she said quietly. “I just wish you two could realise the magnitude of of all this. That your future will never be the same.”

“You were the same age as Lily, Mum, so don't put on the outraged parent act for us, okay,” snapped Matt.

Ginny paled and stepped back as if she'd been slapped. Matt seemed to be aware he had crossed a line. “Mum, I-”

“Harry will be furious. I suggest you tell him as soon as possible, before he finds out on his own,” said Ginny, hurt in her eyes.

Matt looked upset. “Mum, please, I-”

“Lily, are you suffering from morning sickness?” At Lily's nod, she gave her suggestions that had helped her in her pregnancies.

“So, it would appear we will be planning a wedding, sooner rather than later, but only on one condition. I want both of you to be absolutely sure you love each other enough to go through this pregnancy, not to mention a heavy class load for Matt,” said Ginny. Lily nodded.

“I could put off going for a year,” suggested Matt. Lily looked horrified and shook her head.

“No, the expenses have all ready been paid. We'll work something out.” Ginny rubbed her hands across her forehead. She didn't think this tension headache would go away any time soon.

“Daddy has always said he trusts me. He's going to feel like I let him down. He's going to be so upset,” whispered Lily.

Ginny squatted down in front of her. “Do you love Matt?”

“Yes,” said Lily fiercely; immediately. Ginny saw no hesitation in her eyes.

“That will certainly help,” she said, smiling weakly. “Matt, why don't you take Lily home so she can get a good night sleep. I suggest we invite Harry to tea tomorrow so you can tell him then.”

“So you'll help us then,” said Matt, aware his mother hadn't looked him in the eye since he snapped at her.

Ginny shook her head, helping Lily out of her chair and hugging her. “No, but I will be here to bind your wounds when Harry's finished with you. Go on, take Lily home. Lil, I'll see you tomorrow.”

Lily hugged her tight. “I always wished you were my real Mum. All the times we did mother-daughter stuff, you know. Thank you for that.”

Ginny smiled and nodded. She watched the two of them leave before collapsing back on the lounge. It didn't take long for the tears to fall. She saw flashes of her life with Cedric, which only added to the crying jag.

“Oh Merlin, I'm going to be a grandmother,” she moaned, which set her off crying again.

Ginny waited for Matt to return. She had a lot more to say to him she hadn't wanted to say in front of Lily. Poor thing was upset enough as it was, without worrying her further.

When Matt returned, his steps indicated he was heading for his bedroom. “Matt, could you come in here please?” As far as she was concerned, it was an order, not a request.

Matt's steps halted then got closer. He appeared in the doorway, looking uncertain.

“Sit down. I think we have some talking to do, don't you?”

“Isn't that what we did before?” asked Matt sulkily.

Ginny's eyes glittered dangerously. “Not by any means, but Lily is tired and upset and I don't want to add to that. Unfortunately, you inherited my temper, so if we're going to have a battle, which I think we are, then it will be without witnesses.”

Matt stared at her. “I love Lily. I've loved her since I can remember. Maybe this is a bad time to get married, but I'm not doing it because it's the right thing to do. I'm doing it because I love her and don't want her to go through this alone.”

Ginny shuddered. “You sounded so much like your father just then. What I resent is the fact that Harry and I have been lied to, even if it was a lie of omission. You told us both that Lily was working full days early in July, you constantly complained that you weren't able to see her. Were the two of you sneaking behind our backs then? Were you lovers then?” 

Matt's red face and his reluctance to look at her told her she was correct.

“Yes,” he finally mumbled.

Ginny sighed and sat on the lounge facing her son in the chair. “Matt, you seem to think that your Dad and I married and lived happily ever after, but we didn't. We had a lot of problems because we were so young, but we were determinded not to ask either of our parents for any sort of loan. I was no longer a carefree teenager, planning her career. Instead of studying for my NEWTS, I was a wife and a prospective mother, learning how to care for a newborn baby. Your Dad was a new Auror so he pulled the worst shifts. He always seemed to be on night shift when you were teething or had colic or Dragon pox. There were times I resented him for being able to get out of the house . There were times when I'd see my friends from Hogwarts and I felt like I was missing out on life.”

“What if you could do it all over again? Would you?” asked Matt.

Ginny looked at her son. Her son, soon to be a father. “I would hope we would have more sense, but yes, I would do everything again. Still, that doesn't excuse you. When Harry had the 'birds and the bees' talks with you he must have missed something,” Ginny grumbled.

“You don't want us to get married, do you?” asked Matt quietly.

“If Lily wasn't pregnant I would definitely talk you into waiting a while, although with how stubborn you are, you'd probably end up living together. But she is, and I won't have you putting off law school for another year, because if you don't go now, you never will. I will do what I can to help, but you will have to get a part time job to help out,” said Ginny.

“I was already planning on it,” said Matt.

“I guess that's it then. You're an adult, and I just wanted to be honest with you. I want you to be happy, Matt, not a divorce statistic later on,” said Ginny.

“Just because Harry and Cho divorced doesn't mean we'll end up the same way. Lil said her Dad never really loved her Mum, and they weren't happy for the longest time. I may have been a little kid back then, but I heard enough about it,” said Matt.

Ginny nodded, remembering the stormy battles betweent the two. Harry hated fighting, and Cho always knew what buttons to push to get him going. 

She looked over at Matt. “You should probably go to bed. It's been a rough day for all of us, and tomorrow isn't going to be any easier.”

“You'll help us tell Harry, won't you?” asked Matt hopefully.

“I'll referee, that's all,” said Ginny. She felt guilty; wanting to tell Harry straight away. She didn't want him blindsided as she had been, but it wasn't her news to tell.

Matt came over to her and hugged her. “I know I act like a bull sometimes, but I do love you Mum. I'm sorry for what I said earlier, and I know this is hurting you, but we'll be fine. You'll see.”

Ginny smiled a wobbly smile, feeling the tears come again. “ I hope so, because there had been enough pain within these two families.”

Matt smiled sadly and went to his room. Ginny felt too tired to move, and longed for Harry's arms around her. She hated not being able to tell him what was going on, and hoped he wouldn't resent her for keeping it from him for another twenty-four hours.

0000000000000000

“You're guests are here. Are you going to come out and greet them, or spend all night admiring yourself in the mirror?” asked Estelle from the doorway of her ensuite bathroom.

“I'm looking for new wrinkles and grey hairs,” moaned Ginny, before giving up and running a brush through her still- red locks.

“Are you going to tell me the reason for this dinner, or do I have to wait for tomorrows Daily Prophet?” asked Estelle, dryly.

Ginny eyed her in the mirror as she sprayed some perfume of her pulse points. “I have a feeling you already know.”

The house-keeper sighed. “So I was right. She's pregnant, then. Obviously tonight is about dropping the bomb on Harry, which is why we're having this softening up dinner first.”

Ginny nodded sadly. “I hoped it might mellow him a bit.”

“This isn't the right way to tell him, Ginny,” said Estelle, reprovingly.

Ginny flushed. “Do you have any better ideas? I'm open to suggestions, you know. Lily is so upset at the thought of telling him, although I don't know why. Harry loves her like any father does, but he isn't going to turn into a raving lunatic. Right?” she asked Estelle, needing her thoughts confirmed.

Estelle walked over to hug Ginny. “An announcement like this should be a happy one. Not an occasion for worry and fear,” Ginny whispered.

“It will be. Now dry your eyes and get out there, he's already wondering where you are. I'll fix him a stiff drink.”

Ginny sniffed. “I must have done something right to deserve someone as wonderful as you, Estelle.”

“Considering your lack of kitchen skills, you were damn lucky,” grinned Estelle, winking at her as she left her to fix her face.

Ginny looked at her reflection. “I wonder if those kids know how much this will cost them.”

ooooooooooooooooo

Harry knew something was up when Estelle fixed him a stiff drink guranteed to melt the few hairs he had off his chest. “What's going on?” he asked Estelle, when she returned from checking on Ginny.

“You're gettiing a free dinner, let's leave it at that. “I've cooked a roast lamb with vegetables and I baked a treacle tart for dessert,” she said.

“Now I know something's up,” mused Harry.

“You're a suspicious man, Harry Potter,” said Estelle, shaking her head as she left him to talk to Jenna.

“Estelle, don't be mean to Harry. He's a nice man and generous to a fault,” she said, smiling at him.

Harry groaned, unable to resist her likeness to Ginny. “How much are you hitting me up for?”

Jenna gasped, pressing a hand to her heart. “Harry, I'm hurt. I'm quite happy to earn the money. Matt used to mow your lawn. I'm happy to do the same. Of course he did it a few years ago now. I'm sure the rate is probably doubled by now.”

Harry threw back his head and laughed. Jenna was so like her mother, manipulating her brothers all those years ago.

“You are allowed to say no, you know,” said Ginny, walking over to him and dropping a kiss on his lips. “Hello.”

“Hello. You look lovely. Why don't we get rid of the kid annd get down to business,” he winked at her.

“Kid!” shrieked Jenna. “I'll have you know I'll be fourteen next month.”

“Look out, boys at Hogwarts,” said Harry, raising his glass to wizards unknown. Jenna smiled at that. She blushed and went into the dining room.

Harry opened his mouth to ask Ginny what was going on, when Estelle came in and announced dinner was ready.

Conversation was stilted and awkward during the meal. Lily pushed her uneaten meal around on her plate while Matt watched her worryingly. Ginny was too cheerful. Matt jumped every time Harry spoke to him. Harry thought the only ones acting normal were Jenna and Estelle.

Jenna stood to help Estelle clear the table. Harry noted the looks passing between Ginny and their kids.

“All right, I've been sated with good food, so what's going on? What's the bad news?” he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Matt set down his glass very carefully and and stood up. “Harry, Lily is pregnant and we'd like to get married as soon as possible.”

Ginny closed her eyes. Harry breathed in, hoping to contain his building anger. He glanced at Ginny and his anger subsided but hurt feelings remained. “Obviously you knew.”

“Yes. I found out last night,” she said. Her eyes told him how sorry she was for keeping quiet about it today. He nodded, still hurting.

“And this is the reason for the dinner?” he asked her. She nodded.

“And obviously you're on their side,” he commented, feeling his anger rise again.

“I'm merely here to make sure you don't kill any one,” said Ginny. “I think we need to discuss this rationally.” She recognised the signs of his temper buidling, and tried to keep him calm.

But it was too late.

“Rational manner, my ass. Your son got my baby girl pregnant. Let's discuss that fact rationally,” he cried.

“Fine,” said Ginny, her voice low and deadly. “As I recall, you were the one to talk to him about sex. What exactly did you tell him back then. Or more to the point, what DIDN'T you tell him?”

“Me?” asked Harry, increduously. “I told him the basics, let him ask questions and I even discussed birth control, which he obviously didn't use. If anyone is to blame, it's him!”

“Lily is on the potion but it didn't work. Otherwise Matt would have used something. He's always been responsible,” said Ginny, stubbornly.

“If he had been responsible he wouldn't have started something like this to begin with. As for the potion, everyone knows it isn't foolproof, especially for a Weasley. You found out that when you discovered you were pregnant with Jenna,” said Harry, through gritted teeth.

Matt turned to Lily, who was now crying into a handkerchief quietly. “Why do I get the feeling this argument has got off track?” he whispered to her.

“Because it has,” she replied. “I don't want to be the one to break them up. They both look like they're about to come out swinging at each other.”

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm down. “This is getting us nowhere.”

Ginny agreed. “Do you see me blaming Lily for getting pregnant?” demanded Ginny.

“Oh wow, Lily's pregnant?”

Four heads turned to see Jenna in the door way between the kitchen and dining room. Behind her Estelle shrugged apologetically to Ginny. She had tried to keep the younger girl with her in the kitchen as long as she could.

“Go to your room,” shouted Ginny.

“Can I go to Rose's? It'll probably be safer,” muttered Jenna.

Ginny nodded. “Jenna, not one word of this to anyone. Do you hear me?”

Jenna scowled. “Geez Mum, I'm not stupid. I won't say anything, but the wedding better be soon or everyone will figure it out anyway.”

She threw some floo powder into the fire in the lounge room, leaving everyone staring after her.

Ginny spoke quietly. “She's right. The wedding will have to be soon.”

Harry shook his head. “They're too young.”

Ginny smiled ruefully. “I'm afraid you're saying that to the wrong person. While I'm not pleased with this turn of events, I an aware we need to make the best of the situation. They are in love and I think- I hope with family support, they'll do just fine.”

She crossed her fingers that she sounded as convincing as she tried to look.

Harry stood up and paced around the table. He stood in front of his daughter. “My God, Lily, do you know what you have done?”

Lily looked up and faced her father. “Yes, I do. Matt and I love each other and we made a baby from that love. Is that so bad? It's more than what you and Mum had, when you made me.”

Ginny gasped, and Harry stared at his daughter, knowing she spoke the truth. He turned to Ginny, looking for support. She shook her head.

“I've had my say already,” she said, still shocked by Lily's words.

Harry turned his attention to Matt. “I have a lot of reservations about this, any father would. From the moment Lily started dating, I checked out the boys to make sure they wouldn't try anything with her. The only boy I didn't worry about was you. It just goes to show how wrong a person can be.”

Matt flushed, but faced Harry, his hand holding Lily's. Together the young couple presented a united front to their parents.

Harry shook his head. “I think we'll make an early night of it. Come on Lil.”

With out any word or eye contact to Ginny, Harry left the room. Ginny heard the front door open.

Lily looked after him then turned to Matt. She kissed him goodbye. “I'll call you later,” she whispered to him. His head bowed, Matt just nodded.

Lily followed her father's steps and shut the door behind her. Ginny and Matt heard Harry's car start and pull out the drive way.

“I don't think he gave us his blessing,” mused Matt, trying to ease the tension in the room.

“Lily is of age, don't worry about that. I'll talk to him. You handled it quite maturely. I'm proud of you for that. I just wish it hadn't happened this soon. The last thing I feel like now is a prospective grandmother,” smiled Ginny.

“I guess I can get that rocking chair for Christmas for you. Hey, I'll ask Gran to knit you a shawl just like hers,” he teased.

“Ugh!” laughed Ginny, punching him in the arm. She then sobered, taking his face between her hands. “Oh Matt, I hope we'll all be prepared for this.”

Matt smiled and shrugged. “Guess we'll find out in about seven months, won't we?”

Ginny groaned, and mother and son continued to hug for several more minutes.


	8. Chap 8

Harry dragged himself through the morning at the training facilities at the Ministry before deciding to fire-call Ginny at lunch time. He hated the way he had left things with her; not telling her he wasn't upset with her, but the situation. He figured Lily and Matt would have gotten together to discuss things again this morning.

Ginny answered his fire-call from her office, looking pale and tired. He guessed she had gotten as much sleep as he did the night before. Remembering how little sleep they had got the night before made Harry frustrated that they had to put their personal lives aside for now. Just when things were going so well for them!

“Hey,” he said softly to her, letting her know by tone he wasn't angry with her.

“Hey yourself. How are you doing?” she asked gently.

Harry just shook his head and couldn't answer her honestly. “Look, I wanted to invite you and Matt to ours tonight. We can hash this all out and make some plans.”

Ginny breathed out a sigh of relief. “That sounds good.”

“I'm still not happy about this, Ginny,” he warned. “Young marriages rarely work out.”

He felt like a hypocite for saying so, knowing he would have stepped up and married Ginny after the war if Cedric refused to.

“Some do, as long as there's support, and they love each other,” argued Ginny. “They have that, Harry. They're handling the situation like responsible adults. I have a lot of faith in them, Harry. I just wish you did too.”

Harry sighed. “I do, Ginny, but I also know how hard it's going to be for them, and so do you. Do you really think Matt has it in him to take on a wife, a baby and school?”

“Yes, I do. He's his father's son-need I say more? Look, let's talk about this tonight so they can be in on all this. But I'm glad you called. I hated the way things were left last night between us, particularly after our time away,” said Ginny, softly.

Harry closed his eyes in remembrance. “I know. Merlin knows, I didn't expect to become a grandfather so soon.”

“Tell me about it. Matt threatened to get me a rocking chair for Christmas,” retorted Ginny.

There was silence before they both laughed. Harry let out a heartfelt sigh. “Let's get this dealt with so we can get back to us.”

“As soon as they're on their honeymoon,” promised Ginny.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny flooed to Harry's house, quite nervous about the night ahead. Matt had stalled about coming, having woken up with a bit of a chip on his shoulder in regard to Harry. Ginny had tried to get him to calm down, but in the end, he and Lily had gone off on their own. Matt had arrived home as Ginny was preparing to leave. She had offered to wait and go together in a show of solidarity, but Matt had refused, saying he was going to take a shower before heading over there.

Lily greeted Ginny at the door, nodding at her explanation of Matt's absence. She told Ginny that Harry was in the den and that she would wait for Matt before they joined them.

Harry greeted Ginny calmly, pouring her a glass wine. He sat on the lounge next to her, his hand resting on the back of the lounge behind her.

“How's your day? Anything you can share?” he asked.

Ginny shook her head. “Matt wasn't in a mood to talk this morning. I can tell you that Estelle has offered to move into the house, freeing up her apartment for them to live in while Matt's at school. The kids spent most of the day away from my house.”

Harry played with Ginny's hair. “I want to rewind the clock and do our trip all over again. Or better yet, rewind the clock to the beginning of the summer holidays and send Lily off to Quidditch camp.”

Ginny chuckled. “I know what you mean.”

Harry leaned closer. “Gin, I-”

“Here we are,” announced Lily, trying to sound bright and cheerful. Matt looked aloof, and Ginny feared he would lose his temper tonight. Times like these brought out the Weasley in him.

Matt and Lily took a seat and faced Harry and Ginny. Harry didn't waste any time.

“I'm not going to beat around the bush. I'm still leery about this marriage, and while you kids aren't looking any further than the next few weeks, I'm talking about your long term future. I know at first it will seem fine, the two of you together, but soon there will be a third person involved. One that will take up all your time. Nappy changes, sleepless nights with a crying baby, late night feedings, the list goes on,” said Harry.

“And you don't think we can handle it?” asked Matt, testily.

“Only time will tell. I just don't want the two of you thinking it's going to be easy, like when you were dating.”

“You don't want us to get married,” said Lily, with tears in her eyes.

Harry exhaled loudly. “No I don't, but not for the reasons you think. These next few years are important for kids your age. Having the responsibility of a raising a family shouldn't happen so soon. I know your Mum did it and did an excellent job, especially after Cedric died, but you and Lily aren't them. And while I may not approve, I won't stand in your way or give you a hard time.”

“What do you call this then?” asked Matt, haughtily.

“The truth from my perspective, and I suggest you watch your attitude, Matt.”

Ginny held her breath, willing her son to remain calm.

Matt took several breaths and nodded. “You're right, and I'm sorry. It's just that Lily has been so upset over this, and I don't want her to cry anymore. It can't be good for the baby, or her.”

“If I've been upset it's because the two people I love most suddenly can't get along,” said Lily firmly. “Daddy, as much as you wish differently, I'm not your little girl anymore. Please, no more fighting. I want us all to be the way we were.” She sent a beseeching look to Ginny, then Harry.

Matt took a deep breath. “I want you both to know Lily and I have made some plans today. I've been in touch with my Paris school, and I've been exchanged to the London course. I know it's not as prestigious, but it's still pretty good. It will still give me lots of opportunites,” he smiled nervously at his mother.

Ginny smiled sadly and nodded. Somehow she was not surprised.

“We contacted Headmistress Mcgonagall too. She'll let me take my seventh year by correspondence. I've decided I'm dropping a couple of subjects. Professor Longbottom said he'd help me in Herbology if I need it and I'm keeping Charms, Potions and Runes. Seeing I'm only taking four subjects I may be able to take my NEWTS before I go into labour. If I'm not ready, the headmistress said I can take them in June, with everybody else,” said Lily confidantly.

“Estelle has offered to move into Mum's house so we can have the apartment. Uncle George said I can work at WWW. I just need to wait and find out my schedule first,” said Matt.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. Their children had been busy!

“Your trust fund will cover your school costs, am I right?” Harry asked Matt. He nodded.

“Okay then. I'm willing to loan you kids enough money to cover medical expenses, and it will be a loan. I expect Matt to pay it back when he gets a position. That way it will be one less thing to worry about and will give you the incentive to find a well-paying job. I would like to see Lily finish her schooling, so I'm pleased with your decision to speak with the headmistress today. I hope Lily gets the chance to continue her studies, maybe when the baby starts school and Matt can afford to pay for Lily's education,” said Harry.

“Oh Daddy!” cried Lily, jumping up to hug him.

“It's a loan, remember,” said Harry, patting her back.

Matt walked over to Harry and held out his hand. “I accept with thanks. My pride tells me I should be able to deal with this on my own, but Mum keeps reminding me I'm supposed to have some common sense and so I'm trying very hard to use it. I do admit I was worried about Lily having the best medical care possible.”

“Well, one less thing to worry about. We are here to help you but we won't do it all. Harry is right, marriage is a serious business and requires a lot of work on both your parts,”said Ginny.

“So I guess if nothing else, we should talk about the upcoming wedding,” said Harry, shooting a wry look at Ginny.

“We've thought about that, too,” said Lily, brightening. “We were thinking about September first.”

“Next week?” asked Harry and Ginny together, aghast.

Lily nodded. “We invited headmistress Mcgonagall and she said she will escort Jenna back to Hogwarts as well as bringing over a list of my assignments. I want Jenna to be my bridesmaid, and Teddy will be Matt's best man. We also spoke to Gran today, and she and Grandpa are happy to have the ceremony and reception at the Burrow. She was telling us about Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur's wedding. It sounded nice and simple. Just what we want,” said Lily, looking with love at Matt.

“You have been busy today,” chuckled Ginny.

“I have so many ideas for flowers and colours. I'll go get them,” said Lily, dragging Matt with her.

“And the fun begins,” groaned Harry.


	9. Chap 9

Ginny couldn't believe they managed to pull together such a lovely wedding in under a week. Not for the first time, she blessed having such a large wonderful family. Everyone had pitched in to help in some way, big or small.

Lily's Hogwarts friends threw her a hen's party a couple of days before. While Lily was adamant about it being a small ceremony, Ginny knew she would have liked to have some of her school friends at the wedding. Unfortunately, they would be on the train to their last year at Hogwarts. Ginny suggested to Matt he speak to one of Lily's friends about a get together, and it quickly became Lily's hens night.

Ginny had spent a whole day searching for the perfect wedding dress for Lily as well as a bridesmaid dress for Jenna and a mother-of-the-groom for herself. She'd had to soak her feet that night, as the three of them had gone from store to store. Lily was getting quite emotional with every store they departed empty handed. Finally she found the one she wanted, and she looked absolutely beautiful in it. Ginny knew both Harry and Matt would be quite emotional themselves when they saw her in it.

Jenna was quite easy going, and she was happy to go with any colour Lily wanted. Having Ginny's colouring, though, quickly cut down on colour choices. In the end, she settled for a pale dove-blue off the shoulder dress.

Molly was busy cooking up a storm with the help of Fleur and Audrey. Arthur and Ginny's brothers and nephews were clearing the grounds of the Burrow, and setting up the marquee. Victoire and Domenique were going to come to Ginny's house to do hers, Estelle's and Jenna's make-up and hair, then go do Lily's. Neville was taking care of the flowers for the bridal party and at the Burrow. Dennis Creevy was happy to return to the wizarding world to take photos for them, something he did rarely these days.

The day started out fine. Harry had intended to take Lily out for a special breakfast just for the two of them, but Lily decided she just wanted to stay home and have Harry cook one of his special breakfasts like he used to do for her when she was little. Harry was delighted to do this and spend this last precious time with his daughter.

Over at Ginny's, Matt was swimming laps in their pool nervously. He was driving Ginny and Estelle crazy, so they were quite relieved when he went to Shell Cottage to get dressed there with Teddy. From there they would go on to the Burrow.

Victoire and Domenique arrived not long after Matt's departure, and set to work on Ginny, Estelle and Jenna's hair and make-up. They were all happy with the results, so Victoire left, to go and help Teddy and Matt, and to get ready herself.

Ginny saw Jenna take the floo to Harry's. She had hoped to have a quick word to him, but Dennis had just arrived to take some photos, so she let them be. After making sure she had everything she needed, she flooed to the Burrow to help her parents with any last minute details. Matt was meeting her there, and they would have some photos together before the ceremony.

Soon it was time for the wedding to start. Ginny had ducked upstairs to her old bedroom, where Lily was getting ready. 

“You look lovely,” reassured Ginny.

“I feel beautiful,” smiled Lily, blushing. She looked over to a nervous Harry, who was fidgeting with his tie.

“I'll talk to him,” whispered Ginny to Lily, who nodded.

Ginny bypassed her daughter, telling her how grown up she looked. After the reception, Jenna was leaving for Hogwarts, accompanied by Headmistress Mcgonagall. She wouldn't be home till Christmas.

Ginny reached Harry. “Hi,” she said.

“Hi,” he mumbled, looking over her shoulder at Lily.

“Hey,” she said, snapping her fingers in his face. This got his attention. 

“Hey! Hi,” he said, taking her in his arms. “I'm a bit nervous, can you tell?”

“Not at all,” lied Ginny. “You look so handsome. I'll be fighting the other witches off with my wand,” she said, reassembling his untidy tie.

'That's one thing you don't have to worry about,” said Harry, taking her in his arms. “You look gorgeous.” He kissed her gently.

“I need to go. We're about to start. It's your big moment,” said Ginny.

“Merlin, don't say that,” said Harry, paling.

“You'll do fine. You always have when it comes to Lily. Don't over think it. Come find me when the ceremony is over,” winked Ginny.

“Count on it,” said Harry.

“Daddy, it's time,” said Lily.

Ginny said a quick goodbye, and went back downstairs. She was escorted down the aisle by Matt, who then waited at the front for his bride.

Ginny didn't remember much of the ceremony, only how proud Harry looked as he led Lily down the aisle and handed her to Matt. She and Hermione exchanged a smile at Harry's nervous affirmation that he was freely giving Lily to Matt, then hastily sat down. Giny was sure the ususal vows were said, and their wands crossed, but she was too busy blubbing into a hanky that Estelle pressed into her hand to hear too much.

Soon enough, Matt and Lily were smiling goofily at each other as they walked back down the aisle; husband and wife. Ginny stood and Harry escorted her to the reception, behind Jenna and Teddy. Arthur escorted Molly, and Charlie escorted Estelle.

The reception was a simple buffet style. Ginny nibbled on some of the lovely food that her mother and sisters-in-lay had baked, and snagged a few glasses of champagne. Harry was nearby, keeping a close eye on how many drinks she was having. 

Lily and Matt came over to her. “Mum, I'd like to dance with you,” said Matt, his eyes shining so brightly.

“And me with you, Dad,” smiled Lily. Harry smiled at her, taking her in his arms and dancing away.

Matt took Ginny in his arms, and they followed Harry and Lily. Ginny looked at him with pride in her eyes. “The first time we danced together you were five years old,” she murmured, allowing the tears to roll down her cheeks. You wore a dark blue suit and complained that your tie was choking you. You looked so handsome and grown-up.”

Matt chuckled. “Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's wedding.”

“Your Dad and I had just finished dancing and you walked over to me with this very grown up air and asked if I would dance with you. I think I cried then,” said Ginny.

“You cry at every wedding,” he teased gently. “I remember you told me I was a better dancer than Dad. I was pretty chuffed about that. Hey, this won't be our last dance. You and Harry might have a wedding.”

“Please, not now. I can't handle any more,” sniffed Ginny.

Matt kissed her cheek. “Mum, I never told you enough, but I love you.”

They danced over to Harry and Lily and changed partners.

“This is the best reception ever,” said Ginny, tearfully.

Harry looked at her. “How much champagne have you had?”

“Not enough,” sighed Ginny. She rested her head on Harry's chest, finding comfort in his heartbeat. He held her close as she watched Matt approach Jenna, and the siblings danced. Seeing them together, friends as well as siblings, filled Ginny's heart with joy that she had some pretty terrific kids.

Soon it was time for Matt and Lily to leave. Harry and Ginny had organised a romantic week-long honeymoon in Paris, staying at a well known wizarding hotel. Ginny and Jenna had helped Lily get changed, while Matt used the time to thank his grandparents for letting them have the wedding at their home.

It took them another half an hour for the couple to go around and say goodbye to everyone individually, leaving Harry and Ginny for last. Ginny tears fell freely again as she hugged Matt, then Lily.

“Harry, make sure she doesn't drink any more champagne, okay?” Matt asked his new father-in-law. “She can get pretty sad when she's sloshed.”

“I'll keep an eye on her,” promised Harry.

The two men looked at each other, then moved forward to hug each other.

“I'll take good care of Lil,” murmured Matt.

“I know you will. I guess we're trading ladies,” replied Harry, softly so only Matt could hear.

They broke apart; Matt breaking out in a broad grin. “Yeah, I think we are. I'm good with that if you are?”

Harry clapped him on the back. “Go, your bride is waiting for you.” He stepped back to Ginny's side, drawing her under one arm, and Estelle under his other.

They all watched as the Portkey lit up, and the happy couple were zipped away. Ginny and Estelle looked at each other, and turned into Harry's chest to begin sobbing.

“Good thing it's such a manly chest,” chuckled Harry.

“It's not bad. I'm going to sit and have a cup of tea with Molly,” said Estelle, dabbing at her eyes.

“What does she know? It's a very manly chest,” sighed Ginny, running her hands over it as Harry turned to her. He took her in his arms, his hands at the base of her spine.

“We're joined forever now,” said Ginny. “Our kids are married, and there's a grandchild on the way.”

“We're joined in more ways than that,” said Harry, swaying her gently.

“Yep. You're not getting rid of me now,” smiled Ginny, her hands around his neck.

“Good. Now, how soon can we get out of here? We both have empty houses, seems we should be making the most of that,” smirked Harry.

“Be a love, and grab a bottle of champagne for us to take with us,” said Ginny. “We need to toast our future, too.”

“I like the sound of that,” whispered Harry, his mouth close to her ear. “It took the kids half an hour to circulate and thank everyone. Let's see if we can do it in twenty minutes.”

“You guys aren't thinking of making a break for it, are you?” asked Hermione, dancing past with Ron.

“Who, us?” asked Harry, trying to put Hermione off the trail.

“Hell yes,” said Ginny at the same time.

“You need to get your stories straight,” smirked Ron.

“Oh, Jenna's getting ready to leave. Excuse me, everyone. Harry, remember what I said,” said Ginny, winking at him.

“So when are you going to collect your car?” asked Ron. “I don't mind driving it back for you again.” Harry had left the Corvette at theirs after Ron and his brothers took Harry out to a pub while Matt had his bachelor party.

“Fine, fine,” said Harry, not taking much notice.

The three watched Ginny go over to speak to Minerva, and thank her for allowing Jenna this concession. Jenna had changed into her school robes and was saying goodbye to her grandparents and Estelle, before stopping to hug Harry and whisper in his ear. Then she made her way over to her mum.

“I'm going to miss you, Jen,” said Ginny, hugging her tightly. “Study hard, and enjoy Hogsmeade. Good luck with Quidditch try-outs, owl me when you know how you went.”

“I will. Bye Mum. It was a great wedding. I still can't believe my big brother is married,” smiled Jenna.

“Ready, Miss Diggory,” said Minerva.

Jenna took one last look at Harry over Ginny's shoulders. He nodded slightly to her, so she smiled and looked back at her mum. “I'm ready.” She took her headmistress' arm.

With a dramatic flair, Minerva Apparated her and Jenna to Hogwarts, where they were just in time for the usual first day speeches. Jenna joined the Gryffindor table, assuring her cousins that the wedding had gone splendidly.

Back at the Burrow, with a stolen bottle of champagne, Harry and Ginny made their escape, leaving the family to party well into the night.


	10. Chap 10

Ginny frowned as she heard voices coming from her home office. She thought Harry must be fire-calling someone. She hesitated, wondering if he needed privacy, when she heard some familiar words.

“-should tell her, Harry. Ginny deserves to know just how you feel.”

Ginny realised it was Hemione's voice she could hear. Seeing as how they were discussing her, she decided to go in.

Harry and Hermione jumped when she went in. “Ginny, hi,” said Hermione, shooting Harry a glance.

“Hello Hermione. Did you want to see me or Harry?” asked Ginny.

“I-er, just wanted to drop Harry's keys for his car off. Ron drove it home, you see. Harry left it at ours the other day,” explained Hermione.

Ginny frowned. “You left the 'vette at Ron and Hermione's for days? Then you let Ron drive it home? What's going on?”

Hermione opened her mouh but Harry beat her to it. “It's nothing. Ron wanted to take it for a spin, that's all.”

“What were you talking about earlier? About Harry telling me something?” asked Ginny to Hermione.

Hermione looked at Harry, then Ginny. She shook her head. “Dunno, can't remember. Sorry.”

Ginny narrowed her eyes. “You know, it's funny. It reminded me of conversation I overheard twenty years ago between you two. You telling Harry he should tell me something.”

“You heard that?” gasped Hermione. Harry paled. Ginny nodded.

“I'm sorry Ginny. I just really thought it would help both of you if Harry told you he was in love with you before we left Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said love is our greatest strength,” admitted Hermione.

“What? But Harry told you he wasn't in love with me, that I remember. In fact, I think his words were, 'I don't feel that way about her'” said Ginny, bitterly.

“He was lying. He was trying to protect you. He was worried if word got out he was in love with you, the Death Eaters would use you to get to Harry,” said Hermione quickly.

“What?” gasped Ginny, taken aback.

“Hermione!” said Harry.

Ginny turned to Harry, shocked. “Harry?” she whispered. “Tell me it's not true.”

Harry turned to Ginny, his eyes beseeching her to see why he did it. “I had to protect you. I did it for you.” His voice was barely a whisper as he looked at her.

A lone tear ran down her face as she stared back at him, shocked. “No,” said Ginny, shaking her head. “No.”

“Gin, please, just give me a chance to-”begged Harry.

Ginny bowed her head. “Hermione, you should go.”

Hermione looked worried. “Are you sure? I can-”

“GO! Now!” cried Ginny, raising her head to look at Hermione. Her eyes were filled with tears.

Still Hermione hesitated. The hurt palpitating around the room was unbearable. “I'm sorry if I've hurt you. Either of you. Ginny, I was just looking out for Harry. He's my friend and -”

Ginny scoffed. “I thought we were friends too, Hermione.” Her eyes went back to Harry, whose gaze hadn't left her face.

“Oh, I didn't mean-”began Hermione.

“Hermione. Please, just go,” said Ginny, tiredly.

Hermione looked over at Harry, but he was still watching Ginny. She sighed and flooed home, and spent the rest of the night worrying about them both.

The silence in the room was unbearable. Ginny broke it. “How long?” she asked. 

Harry swallowed. “My sixth year. Probably that summer, but I didn't realise it till we were at Hogwarts.”

“Yet you did nothing, told me nothing. Gave me no hints, no hope...” Ginny's voice trailed off as she remembered her fifth year. 

Harry closed his eyes in frustration. “I did it to protect you.” He stepped closer to her, alarmed when she stepped away. He gulped. “Gin?”

“Why did you get to have all the say? Why did you get to make all the decisions?” demanded Ginny quietly. Her quiet voice was even worse than if she was shrieking at him.

“What? No, I didn't mean it like that. Hell, if we got together back then, I would have broken up with you when we went on the Horcrux hunt anyway,” said Harry.

“Would you? I guess we'll never know? Again, I wasn't consulted about these important decisions that concerned me!” stated Ginny calmly. Eerily calmly.

“You couldn't have come with us. You were under-age,” yelled Harry.

“I would have bloody waited for you,” screamed Ginny. “If I had an inkling of any chance to be with you, I would have waited. Forever if I had to!” screamed Ginny, barely aware of tears streaming down her face.

“Well I've had to wait twenty years,” snapped Harry, taking a step closer to her.

“That was your choice,” screamed Ginny, taking a step closer to him. 

“I needed you to be safe,” snarled Harry.

“So you could come home, and what? Confess to me you've loved me all that time? That's not fair Harry,” said Ginny, angrily.

Harry took hold of her arms. “If he got to you...if he killed you because he knew about us...the bloody war would have ended differently, because if I lost you, I lost everything. I would have had nothing to fight for,” admitted Harry.

Ginny gasped. “You did lose me. I turned to Cedric. I married Cedric,” she said, breaking free of his hard embrace.

“I know.” Harry bowed his head and let out a deep breath. “I hated him for loving you. Hated him and envied him.”

Ginny backed away from Harry. Her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. “Don't. Please, stop what you're saying.”

But Harry was relentless. The gate of his feelings that had been locked was now open and it all poured out.

“I wanted to kill him when I found out you were pregnant. I almost hoped like hell he'd forced you and that you wouldn't want to marry him. I was prepared to step up. I would have married you, been Matt's father,” said Harry.

“Stop it, Harry,” pleaded Ginny. Tears streamed down her face, and she hugged her arms around her middle.

“I got so bloody drunk the night I heard you married him. Woke up next to Cho. I have no idea how I came to be at her place, but it was obvious we did more than just sleep it off,” said Harry.

“I don't want to hear this,” said Ginny, shaking her head. Her body was shaking too.

“I couldn't believe it when they made me and Cedric partners. I wanted to tell them I couldn't be his partner, but what reason could I give? That I was in love with his wife, who was pregnant? Then to make matters worse, Cedric was such a bloody. Nice. Guy.” snarled Harry, fisting the wall as he said the last three words.

“Cedric brought me into your life, and once I saw you again, I was like an addict. I imagined how it would be if it was me you were married to, me who you lived with. Me, who you were having a baby with,” said Harry, breathlessly.

Harry turned away. “But it wasn't. It was Cedric. Cedric who got to feel your tummy grow big with your baby. Cedric who got to lay next to you at night. Cedric who-”

“Shut UP!” screamed Ginny. Harry turned back to her, finally noticing her shaking body.

“Don't you blame Cedric for any of this. This is all YOU!” screamed Ginny, pointing at him.

Harry gulped.

“I loved you. I loved you so much. When Dumbledore died I knew that you'd leave school, and I knew I couldn't go with you,” cried Ginny.

“Don't you think I wanted to tell you? Don't you know you were the one who got me through that time, when Dumbledore died?” asked Harry.

Ginny shook her head. “No, Harry, I don't know that. I knew we were getting closer and closer, but when I heard you tell Hermione that I was only a friend, well, that was it. That was the moment I gave up on you.”

Harry gasped, and swiped his hand over his tear filled eyes.

“I should say, tried to give up on you. When we were staying at the Diggory's. I was so down, so worried for the three of you. Cedric cheered me up; comforted me,” said Ginny.

“I bet he did,” sneered Harry.

“Stop it. He was being a friend. We got closer and closer. Then one day, he kissed me. I slapped his face and ran away from him. I felt so guilty, because he wasn't you,” cried Ginny.

“Then it hit me. It was never going to be you. You didn't want me like that. You and I, we were friends, that's all. So I went back and apologised to him, and he forgave me. That's when we started being more than friends,” said Ginny.

“You slept with him,” raged Harry.

Ginny nodded slowly. “It kind of...just happened one night. I -I-” Her body shuddered.

“What?” said Harry.

“I always wanted it to be you. I'd only ever imagined it being you,” she said. “My first, my last,” she sobbed. “But you said we were friends, nothing more.”

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for saying that, baby. Please Gin,” begged Harry. He reached out to take her in his arms.

“No, don't,” said Ginny, rebuffing his embrace. “I think you should go.”

“No. I want to stay and get this sorted out. I love you, Ginny. I have always loved you,” said Harry, desperate for her to believe him.

“Then why is it only now that you've asked me out on a date. Why has it taken you ten years since my husband died? Merlin Harry, I talked to you about my worries about dating again, about sleeping with someone again. Why didn't you say anything then? Why date all those bimbos? Why?” screamed Ginny.

“I don't know. There was always something happening with the kids, we were always together anyway,” said Harry.

Ginny shook her head, feeling drained. “You need to go, Harry.”

“Ginny, please,” begged Harry.

“Please Harry. I need to think, I need to deal with all this. Who else knows how you felt about me all this time? Hermione, obviously.”said Ginny, bitterly.

“Uh, I told Lil the other night. Hermione probably told Ron,” said Harry.

Ginny nodded and turned her back to him. “I see. Please, Harry, go.”

Harry stared at her back. Her posture screamed 'DONT TOUCH' He took a breath.

“All right. I'm going, but only to give you some space. I just want you to know I never tried to come between you and Cedric.I was there for you when he died, for you and your kids. I did it all for you, Gin. I could see how much he loved you, and you him. I only ever wanted you to be happy.”

“We were happy,” said Ginny, her back still to him. She was shaking as shock set in.

“I know. But Cedric's gone, and I'm here. I know I'm not perfect, and I know I've made mistakes. I'm sorry if I've hurt you, believe me, that's the last thing I would ever want. I love you and I want us to be together. We're a family, all of us. Remember that,” said Harry, softly.

Reluctantly he stepped into the floo and headed home.

Ginny started shaking and dropped to the ground. She burst into tears and curled herself into a small ball, crying until she fell asleep.

Estelle found her a while later, shrieking out to Matt. Ginny awoke, but assured her worried son that she didn't need to go to St Mungo's. She calmed down slightly, until Matt said he would get Harry to help her. The she started weeping again and shaking her head.

Matt carried her down to her room and stayed with her till she fell asleep again. Estelle was hovering, ancious to help in any way.

Matt returned to his and Lily's house, deciding not to say anything to Lily. Estelle made a cup of tea and took it to Ginny's room. She found Ginny awake, just lying numbly in her bed..

“You scared the hell out of us, Ginny. What happened?” she asked.

Ginny took the tea gratefully and sipped it. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry anyone.”

Estelle looked grumpy. “In other words, mind my own business.” She got up to leave.

Ginny grabbed her hand. “It's not that. Really, I just need to think over some things.”

“Do you want me to get Harry? I don't want him to find out you were like that, and we didn't call him,” suggested Estelle.

Ginny shook her head. “No, it's fine. Harry's...busy with work. I'll be fine. A good night sleep and a fresh prospective in the morning, yeah?”

Estelle looked doubtful. “All right, but you come and get me if you need me. Any time.”

“I will. Thank you,” said Ginny. Estelle reminded her then of her own mother.

Ginny had a very restless night. At times she'd get angry with Harry for leaving it so long to tell her how he felt. She was also angry at the fact that other people had known how he felt about her, and said nothing to her. People she loved and trusted.

Other times she'd weep for the life they could have had together, which also made her feel guilty, because that would mean neither her kids or Harry's Lily would have existed.

Then she'd damn Harry for making her feel guilty. It was a night of re-living her memories over and over, wondering if she had missed a sign from Harry as to how he felt, somewhere in the last twenty years. That wasn't her biggest worry though.

She woke up late,. She got up and went to the kitchen, not bothering to brush her hair or wash her face. She hoped everyone was busy elsewhere.

Unfortunately, Matt was sitting at the table talking to Estelle. Ginny presumed they were talking about her, as they stopped as she came in. Ginny ignored them and went straight to the coffee pot.

“Morning Mum,” called a worried Matt. “Er, how are you feeling this morning?” He and Estelle tactfully didn't mention her red eyes and her unkempt appearance.

“I'm okay. I'm sorry if I worried you both,” said Ginny, sipping her coffee.

“Want some breakfast. I can make you pancakes,” offered Estelle.

“I'm not really hungry, thanks,” she replied.

“I'll be hanging around home today if you need me, Mum,” said Matt.

Ginny patted her son on his arm as she went past him. “Thanks love, but I think I'll go out for a bit. I don't plan on working today.” She continued down the hall into her bedroom.

Estelle and Matt exchanged worried looks. “Do you think we should call Harry?” asked Matt.

“Let's see how the rest of the day goes,” said Estelle, “although if he fire-calls or floos, we can tell him then.”

“Okay. I'll be home with Lil if anything happens, Estelle,” said Matt. He got up and left the house.

Estelle sighed. “Such a good boy. Just like his father.” She picked up Ginny's coffee cup and went over to start the dishes.

HGHGHG

Ginny Apparated to the edge of the Weasley property, and started walking to the Ottery St Catchpole markets. It was a walk she had done many times with her mother when she was a little girl, and she found it soothing to remember.

The walk didn't take as long as she remembered. She ambled around, before going to the florist stall. She picked up a lovely bouquet of colourful flowers and paid the owner.

She walked away and headed for Luna's house. When she was at the boundaries of the Lovegood place, she Apparated to the cemetery. She soon found her way to a familiar spot. Cedric's grave-site.

Seeing as no-one was around, she used her wand to remove some over-grown grass and weeds that had cropped up around the gravesite. She lay the flowers down, and knelt down in front of it.

“Hello, love. I know I'm a month early for your birthday. I just really wanted to talk to you.”

Ginny sighed, trying to find the right words. “Our Matt is married, and going to be a father himself. You were right, him and Lily did end up together. How many times did we laugh about it? They married on September first and she's due in April. Can you believe I'm going to be a grandmother at thirty-five? I was not happy about that, let me tell you.” 

Ginny half laughed and half sniffed in annoyance.

“Jen stayed back for the wedding. Headmistress Mcgonagall came for the wedding, and took her back to Hogwarts with her. I really must send her a thank you letter for that. Of course, Jen is thrilled she'd going to be an aunt, and has already promised to babysit for them. I think she'll change her mind after one dirty nappy, though.”

Ginny could picture Cedric laughing, his eyes crinkling.

“Speaking of Jen, your daughter is heading for that time you dreaded. Yes, she has discovered boys. Hogwarts are having a Yule Ball and I spent a day scouring the malls looking for the perfect dress with her. Oh Ced, she looked so pretty in it. Our little girl is growing up. Please watch over her for me when she's at Hogwarts.”

Ginny took a deep breath and tried to explain the real reason she was here today.

“I've fallen in love, Ced, and I wanted to come and tell you. Maybe I should say I've fallen back in love. It's Harry.”

A wind blew, and Ginny pulled the thin cardigan she was wearing closer to her.

“I've told you many times how great he's been, helping me out with the kids and sorting my life out after you were gone. We've spent a lot of time together and recently Harry asked me out on a date.”

Ginny bowed her head, then looked back at the headstone. “It was strange, going from best friends to lovers. But then again, it wasn't. It felt like the most right thing in the world.”

Ginny picked up a long strand of grass. She twirled it around her finger so tight the tip went red, then white. She slowly unwrapped it.

“All those years ago, when we came to stay with your family, I told you about Harry. How I felt, what I heard him say. How much it hurt me. You helped me to get over him, to move forward. I don't think I ever thanked you for that.”

“I just found out that Harry still loves me, has ALWAYS loved me. I have to admit I didn't find the news very welcoming at first, in fact, I would say I felt angry and sad. I've had a very restless night thinking about it all.”

Ginny tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. “I wouldn't trade my life with you for anything. We married, and despite what everyone thought, we were happy together, and had a good life. We have two amazing children who are happy and healthy. I thank God for them everyday. I'm just sorry you're not here to be a part of that, but then again, we wouldn't be having this conversation if you were here.”

“I hope I was a good wife to you. I hope I made you happy, me and the kids. Most of all I hope you know that I never, EVER betrayed our marriage vows, not by thought or deed. For as long as we were married, it was only ever you.”

Ginny breathed deep, glad to get all that off her chest. Already she felt lighter; freer. Free to go talk to Harry. She stood up, and a tear ran down her face.

“I have to go. There are people I need to talk to. I just wanted to tell you first. Goodbye Ced, see you next month for your birthday.” Ginny took a moment to picture Cedric's happy face in her mind.

“He knew, you know.”

Ginny spun around. Estelle stood a distance away, but was walking towards her.

“Knew what?” asked Ginny.

“How Harry felt,” said Estelle. “It's why he asked Harry to look after you and the kids if anything happened to him.”

“They were best friends and partners. I thought that's why he asked Harry that,” said Ginny.

Estelle shook her head. “I remember that night. Jenna had a fever, and she'd been crying non stop for hours. She finally stopped about eleven, and you just crashed after that. So when they both fell through the floo after midnight, drunk as anything, I wasn't about to wake you.”

“That's right, they were celebrating the end of that terrible case they had been on, the one that was kidnapping young children from orphanages and selling them into slavery, doing who knows what. I know both Harry and Ced found it a difficult case,” remembered Ginny.

“I heard Cedric ask Harry to look after you and the kids if anything happened to him. He told Harry he was the brother he never had,” admitted Estelle.

Ginny was touched, and knew Harry would have been too.

“Harry promised he would look after the kids, and asked him to do the same with Lily. He didn't want Lily's mother getting her hands on her. He told Cedric he was honoured to be partnered with him,” said Estelle.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. She loved both of those men dearly, and was happy that they were such good friends.

Estelle took Ginny's hands in hers. “Then Cedric told Harry he was the only one who could look after you, because Harry loved you as much as he did. Harry froze, but then promised. The two of them hugged, then they both passed out.”

Ginny sucked in a harsh breath. “Estelle, you have to tell me. Did I ever, EVER, look at Harry, or give any indication that I was still in love with him. It kills me to wonder if Ced thought that something had happened between us. It never did, I swear, Estelle,” she cried, tears running down her face.

Estelle shook her head. “No, love. You were a good wife. You and Cedric had a good marriage. And you both were a good friend to Harry, and he to you both.”

Ginny cried. “We did have a good marriage, didn't we. Why did he have to die? Why?”

Estelle took her in her arms and let her cry. “Hush now. It's been ten years, you need to let that go and look forward. You and Harry are good together, have always been good together. I always wondered why it took you so long to see what was right in front of you all this time.”

Ginny laughed harshly. “Maybe I had my head buried in the sand, or maybe I just pushed my feelings aside, I don't know. I love him and need him in my life. I want to share the rest of my life with him.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Go, talk to the man. Put him out of his misery. Merlin, I can't wait to see your mothers face when you tell her there's going ot be another wedding,” chuckled Estelle.

Ginny shot her a look. “Let's not get carried away, Estelle. After pulling off the incredible wedding for Matt and Lily at the last minute, and all the hoo-ha with Teddy and Vicki's, I think my Mum's earned a rest from weddings for awhile. Besides, Harry and I might choose to live in sin,” winked Ginny.

“Over my dead body,” muttered Estelle, as they walked to the entrance of the cemetery.

“Funny thing to say in a cemetery, Estelle,” grinned Ginny.

“That's enough cheek from you. Go, find Harry. I'll be at home, making myself quite discreet,” said Estelle, hugging the younger woman she loved like her own daughter.

“Thank you Estelle. You've been a gift to me over these last years, and if I haven't said it before, I appreciate all you do for our family. Our family,” she emphasised, pointing between herself and the older woman.

Estelle shook her head. “ You've blessed me by letting me help you when Matt was born. Living with you, Cedric and the children was my happiest time, and I'm glad I was able to help you through that horrible time when we lost our Cedric and then Mr Amos.”

Ginny took Estelle's hands again. “You were more than a nanny and housekeeper to Cedric. While he loved his mother, she was always so sickly. It was no wonder she passed at such a young age. No, I know Cedric loved you like a mother, and our kids certainly love you like a grandmother. We're very lucky to have you in our lives.”

“And now there's a new generation coming through,” said Estelle, smiling in satisfaction as she swiped some tears away.

“And you'll show Matt and Lily the way, just like you did me and Cedric,” said Ginny.

“I think I told you before, it's not too late for you to have more children,” said Estelle.

Ginny laughed. “I'm going to be a grandmother, Estelle. Grandmothers don't have babies. Bye.”

Ginny Apparated away.

“Grandmothers who are only thirty five can,” argued Estelle to herself. “I'll have to see what Harry thinks about it.”

She Apparated home.


	11. Chap 11

Harry stared morosely into his cup. It was his third coffee of the day, and it was not even lunch time. He ached to floo Ginny to see how she was, but had decided to back off and give her time. He'd barely slept himself, wondering if he had stuffed everything up between them. He was up to see the sun rise, trying to fight the urge to go to Ginny. He missed Lily being there, wishing for anyone to talk to. Hell, he'd probably even talk to his nosy neighbour if she ventured out, but, of course, she didn't. When he couldn't stand his own company any more, he flooed to Ron and Hermione's. Luckily they were awake, having breakfast in their kitchen.

“Harry, I've been so worried,” said Hermione, flinging herself at him like she used to when they were younger.

“It's true, she hardly slept a wink. Tossed and turned, kept me awake too. 'Course, I was worried for you too, mate,” said Ron, when Hermione shot him an angry look.

“I'm guessing things didn't go well with Ginny,” said Hermione, pouring him a coffee while Ron started making scrambled eggs and bacon.

“That, Hermione, is an understatement,” scowled Harry.

“Did you explain everything? Did you tell her you-”began Hermione.

“Of course I bloody did. Told her how I wanted to protect her, how I did it for her. She got pretty angry, said why did I get to make all the decisions. I really wasn't trying to do that, but she doesn't understand” said Harry, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

“She's right,” said Ron, sliding a plate in front of Harry. “You did. Eat up,” he said, nodding to the plate as Harry stared dumbfounded at him.

“What do you mean, she's right? You know Gin would have wanted to come with us on the Horcrux hunt, and you know she couldn't have. Mmm, this is good,” said Harry, wolfing down a mouthful.

Ron shrugged. “Yeah, well, you watch Mum make them a few thousand times, you're bound to pick it up, right?”

“Tell that to your sister,” murmured Harry. “She would have burned the frypan.”

“I resent that, Harry,” said Ginny from the doorway.

Three heads snapped around to look at Ginny. Ron ambled over to hug her. “It's true, though,” he said.

“Prat,” smirked Ginny.

“Ginny, I-” began Hermione.

Ginny held up her hand. “Stop, Hermione, please. Can I speak first? I wanted to apologise for what I said last night.”

Hermione shook her head. “No, you were right, you were-”

“Hermione, I've thought about this all night. You were more Harry' s friend back then than you were mine. I'm glad he had the two of you with him during that horrible time. I know the three of you were incredibly close. In fact, I wanted to thank you,” said Ginny.

“Thank me?” asked Hermione, looking surprised.

Ginny nodded. “You tried to convince Harry to tell me how he felt, both twenty years ago, and then yesterday. I know it's hard, keeping a confidence for a friend. You have been a good friend to me, ARE a good friend to me, as well as being my favourite sister-in-law. Although if you tell Angie, Audrey or Fleur I said that, I will deny it,” smiled Ginny.

“Oh Ginny,” said Hermione, coming over to hug her. “I'm sorry if my actions hurt you. I knew you and Harry would be so good together, and I wanted him to be happy. Back then, you were the only one who could get through to him. You made him smile, and because I knew how he felt, I wanted him to have some happiness before, well, we left.”

“I know,” said Ginny, hugging her back.

“You do know I'm sitting right here, don't you,” grumbled Harry.

“He's always loved you, Ginny,” she whispered. “You've always been the one thing that made Harry happy, besides Lily.”

“It'll be all right, Hermione, I promise,” whispered Ginny.

“Right then. Hemione, love, what say we go in the other room, give these two a chance to talk?” suggested Ron. Hermione nodded eagerly and pulled away from Ginny.

“Actually, that won't be necessary,” said Ginny.

Harry frowned. Didn't she even want to talk, even just to tell him that it was over?

Ginny turned to Harry. “Harry, will you come to my place, or can we go to yours? Ron's right, we need to talk.”

“Mine,” said Harry, quickly. Whatever had to be said, he didn't want an audience, and as much as he knew Estelle was rooting for him and Ginny to be together, they needed to be on their own.

Ginny nodded. “Fine. Thanks again, Hermione. Thanks Ron. We'll see you soon,” waved Ginny, making her way to the floo.

“Thanks for the coffee and the breakfast, guys,” said Harry, following Ginny.

“Harry, remember, be open and honest with Ginny. Communication is the most-”

“Good luck with my sister, mate. 'Bout time,” grinned Ron, placing a hand over Hermione's mouth.

Harry matched Ron's grin and nodded. He flooed away.

Hermione pulled Ron's hand off her mouth. “Really Ronald, what was that for? Harry needed advice, so he doesn't stuff it up,” said Hermione.

“I think he's done a bang up job of stuffing it up already, Hermione. Twenty years! Merlin, I couldn't imagine not being with you for twenty hours, let alone twenty years. I just hope Gin takes pity on him,” said Ron, pulling her into his arms.

“It's not like they haven't seen each other for twenty years. They're best friends now, and been there for each other through some pretty tough times,” said Hermione, winding her arms around Ron's neck.

“It's more than that, though. It's the little things. Going to bed at night together, waking up in the morning, seeing your head on your pillow next to mine,” said Ron.

“Ron, that's so sweet,” said Hermione.

“Knowing how you like your tea, and that you prefer marmelade on your toast, but jam on your scones...”

Hermione beamed. 

“...doing the crossword in the paper with you, knowing not to turn down the pages to mark where I'm reading, but to use a book mark. Listening to you snore-”

“I don't snore!” said Hermione, indignantly.

“Yes, you do,” said Ron, kissing her nose. “And it's the cutest, sexiest snore ever. I love you, Hermione, and I love all our little moments together.” Ron kissed her and she kissed him back.

“Merlin, I just hope everything is working out for them. Do you think we should go over there and-”

“'Mione, 'Mione, 'Mione,” sighed Ron, shaking his head and picking her up. “I think Harry and Ginny will be just fine. But I can see I'm going to have to find a way to take your mind off things.”

“Hmm, what did you have in mind, husband?” grinned Hermione as he carried her down the hall.

“We are going to go back to bed,” said Ron, huskily.

“Yes,” agreed Hermione, reaching up to kiss him.

“And them I'm going to let you...” Ron winked at her.

“Yes?” asked Hermione, breathlessly.

“Read 'Hogwarts, a history', to me,” smirked Ron, as he deposited her on their bed.

“Oh, you,” laughed Hermione, slapping his chest.

Ron lay down next to her, his head on her shoulder. “Unless you can think of anything else we can do?” He looked up at her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Hmm,” said Hermione, pretending to think about it. “I'm sure there is something else we can do. Give me a minute to think about it.”

“Take your time, love. We've got all day,” said Ron, nibbling on her neck, then getting up to cover her body with his.

Thoughts of Harry and Ginny quickly went out of each others heads.

OooO

Harry arrived moments after Ginny in his lounge room. She had already moved aside, glancing out the french doors. She turned and smiled tiredly at him. Harry knew she had probably got as much sleep as he did.

“Did you want to...?” he nodded outside.

“No, here is fine. Your neighbour will get an earful otherwise,” said Ginny, her back still to him.

Harry's heart sank. This didn't bode well. He sank onto the nearest chair.

“I was pretty angry with you, Harry. I can't believe you kept something like that from me,” said Ginny quietly.

“You know what I was like back then, Gin. Moody as hell, worrying about how I was going to defeat Voldemort. Wanting to be with you, but then worrying about what would happen to you if he ever found out how I felt about you. Protecting you was the only thing I felt I could do for you,” said Harry, his eyes dulling as he remembered that time.

Ginny slowly turned around. “I believe you,” she said softly.

“You do?” asked Harry. Ginny nodded.

“I know you, Harry. I remember what you were like back then. You had the weight of the world on your shoulders. I'm sorry that I added to that burden,” she said sadly.

“No, it wasn't a burden. Don't ever think that. Please Gin,” begged Harry, desperately.

“I wanted...” Ginny took a breath and tried to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. “I wanted to help you, to share some of that burden with you. I loved you then, Harry, and I hated seeing the empty look in your eyes, particularly when Dumbledore died.”

“I needed you so much back then. I nearly told you the truth, but then I had a dream that it was you that fell off the tower instead of Dumbledore; you that Voldemort was after. I would have done anything I could to save you, Ginny, and that scared me too, that I knew that I would be selfish and abandon everything if anything happened to you.” A tear fell from Harry's eye now. 

Ginny stepped in front of him and shook her head. “No, you wouldn't. Oh, you would have gone off and holed up somewhere, but then Hermione and Ron would have tracked you down, talked sense into you and you would have come back and finished Tom off. Then you would have gone off and hibernated,” said Ginny, smiling sadly. She brushed a lock of his hair off his forehead.

“You know me so well,” sighed Harry. Everything she had said was true.

“I would have liked to be your girlfriend at Hogwarts. You were right, I would have wanted to go with you on the Horcrux hunt, but I'm not stupid Harry. I was still under age, so I know I couldn't have gone. But...I would have waited for you. I meant that,” said Ginny, wiping the tears away.

“If I didn't come back, if I didn't make it-” began Harry.

“This is pointless,” cried Ginny, making Harry jump back. “I didn't want to do this. Harry,” Ginny picked up his hand, “there is no point in saying what we should or shouldn't have done. We can't change the past, can we?”

“No, we can't,” said Harry, shakily.

Ginny took his other hand. “Our past has brought us to this point. You and me, right here. All we have is now, and the future, and I want us to be together for them.”

“Gods, me too, Ginny,” said Harry, shakily.

“Hey, it's all right,” said Ginny, pulling him close. She could feel him trembling.

Harry hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go. “I stuffed up so many times,” he admitted.

“Yeah, you did, you giant prat. Still, you're mine now. I'll whip you into shape in no time,” quipped Ginny.

“I like being yours,” admitted Harry, resting his forehead against hers. 

“I like it too,” grinned Ginny.

“So where do we go from here?” asked Harry.

“Hmm, well, I think we should take it slow,” said Ginny.

“Oh...kay,” said Harry, disappointedly. Slow was the last thing he wanted.

Ginny nodded. “Slow. You can pick me up every night this week and we'll do something together. Then next weekend, I'll move all my stuff here. We'll have to see if the kids and Estelle want to swap back. The kids can have the house, and Estelle can go back to the apartment,” mused Ginny.

“You're going to move in?” asked Harry, hopeful.

Ginny looked up at him. “Well, only if you want me to.”

“God yes,” said Harry, happily, hugging her again. “Let's go get your stuff now.”

“Uh-uh. That's why I said slow. I have plans for you for the rest of today,” smiled Ginny.

“Oh?” asked Harry. “Oh!” he cried, as Ginny kissed him under his chin. He picked her up and Apparated her to his bedroom.

OooO

“You do realise you'll have to do the cooking for us,” said Ginny, as she lay in Harry's arms.

“Mmm, it will be safer,” agreed Harry, brushing his lips across her forehead. “Oof,” he groaned, as Ginny elbowed his stomach.

“Sorry,” grinned Ginny, unapologetically.

“It's just that I love this house and I'd hate to see it burnt to the ground,” teased Harry.

“My cooking isn't that bad, Harry. Well, actually it is. We'll talk to Estelle, see what we can work out,” smiled Ginny, kissing Harry's stomach and laying her head on his chest. He ran his hands through her still fiery hair. 

“Gin, you will stay with me tonight, won't you? And every night after that?” asked Harry.

Ginny crocked herself up on one elbow and looked at him. “Yes,” she said simply.

“Really?” asked Harry, delightedly.

“I'll floo home tomorrow to do some work, and bring some clothes and stuff back with me,” said Ginny.

“Great. I can meet you there, bring some more clothes or whatever. We'll have you moved in in no time,” said Harry, happily.

“Maybe we should tell the kids tomorrow night, when you get there,” suggested Ginny.

“Why do I get the feeling Matt will give me a hard time?” groaned Harry.

Ginny grinned. “Paybacks a bitch, isn't it.”

“At least we're not telling them you're pregnant,” said Harry. “Although Estelle keeps dropping hints.”

Ginny chuckled. “I know. I keep telling her, we're going to be grandparents. It will be nice to be able to hand the baby back to its parents.”

Harry was silent as he stroked her shoulder. Ginny pressed a kiss to his chest. “Sickle for your thoughts.”

Harry roused himself. “Hmm? Oh, well, I know it's a bit sudden and all but...you know how I always used to say I'd never marry again.”

Ginny wondered where he was going with this. “Yeah,” she said slowly.

Harry rolled over to his side so he was facing her. “I want to marry you.”

Ginny looked him in the eye. “Harry, you don't have to-”

Harry kissed her to shut her up. “Just shut up and listen. In my heart I'm yours and you're mine. I know I've waited a long time for this but I want to be able to call you my wife. I want to be able to call you Ginny Potter, finally. I'm not saying tomorrow, or next week, or anything. Just, one day. Soon.”

“Harry, I-”

“We can just elope or something. Or the biggest wedding you want. Anything, Gin,” said Harry.

“Well, I-”

“The kids might be shocked at first but-”

“Harry James Potter, now it's your turn to shut up and listen to me for a minute,” snapped Ginny.

“Yes, Gin?” asked Harry meekly.

“Yes.”

“What?” asked Harry, puzzled.

“Yes, I'll marry you,” said Ginny. “Whenever you want.”

“Tomorrow?” he asked quickly, half hoping she would say yes.

“No, not tomorrow,” laughed Ginny.

“Soon though,” pleaded Harry.

“Soon,” agreed Ginny. “Now, enough talking.”

O.ooO

They were married on Christmas Eve in the little church at Godric's Hollow. Matt proudly walked her down the aisle and handed her to Harry. Jenna and Estelle acted as her bridesmaids, while Ron and Teddy stood up with Harry.

It was supposed to be a small wedding, family and friends only. Of course, with all the Weasleys there was no such thing as small, and both Harry and Ginny had many friends who had been waiting for this for a long time. It truly was a celebration.

After the ceremony and all their guests had gone to the Burrow to start the reception, Ginny had kept Harry back. Hand in hand, they wandered over to the cemetery, where Ginny had laid her wedding bouquet on Harry's parents graves. With Jenna's and Estelle's blessing, they had laid their bouquets on Sirius, and Remus and Tonks' grave-sites too. 

Matt and Lily didn't stay too late. They were now living in the main house. Estelle had returned to her apartment, and gave the newlyweds plenty of privacy. She flooed every morning to the Potters to make breakfast for them, then prepared a meal for the night that Harry could cook off when he got home.

Ginny still had her office at her old home, and flooed there every day to work. They did plan to make an office at Harry's for her when the baby came, but for now, it was all working well so nobody felt the need to change things.

Matt was doing well at law school. Although still undecided as to what path of law he was going to take, he was excelling in his classes and despite working for George and Ron at WWW a couple of days a week, he still found plenty of time to spend with Lily as they prepared for the birth of their child.

Lily was also doing well. Now heading for her sixth month of pregnancy, she had settled into a routine with her school work, and was doing well. She hoped to take her NEWTS in March. She and Matt had done few changes to the house, mostly just set up a nursery for the baby. Unknown to anyone but Matt, they knew they were having a boy. It had been hard to keep it from Ginny and Harry, as they kept wanting to buy things for the baby but didn't know what colour to buy.

Jenna had been ecstatic to hear about the new development in Harry and Ginny's relationship and it was for her sake they had decided to put the wedding off until Christmas when she would be home for the holidays.

She had returned home in a happy mood, for the Gryffindor Quidditch team had beaten Slytherin in the second game of the year. Jenna had played very well, and had been pleased that Harry and Ginny had come to watch the match. When they told her the news of their upcoming nuptials, she had squealed with delight and hugged them both. Harry was really the only father she had ever known, and she had told him so. 

Fortunately, Jenna was home for the Easter holidays when Lily went into labour. Matt was by her side as she delivered their healthy nine pound son. Jenna, who was staying with them, was waiting for them in the waiting room when her mother and step father rushed in.

“What the...? Where have you been?” asked Jenna, taking in their appearance.

“Rocky Horror was playing in Muggle London. Everybody gets dressed up for Rocky Horror,” defended Harry. “How's Lily?”

“Um, hello, are you the grandparents?” asked the nurse, dubiosly.

“Yes,” said Harry and Ginny simultaneously.

“Your children have been asking for you,” said the nurse, eyeing off Harry. He blushed, but then Ginny grabbed his arm and they went to find their children.

“Your parents are here,” announced the nurse.

“Thanks. Mum, guess-what are you wearing?” gasped Matt.

“We went to see Rocky Horror,” shrugged Ginny, dressed in a corset, fishnet stockings, gold shorts and top hat and a feather boa. “I'm Columbia.”

“Daddy?” asked Lily.

“What? I'm dressed as Eddie,” scowled Harry, in his jeans and black leather jacket. His hair was slicked back with some stuff he'd gotten from Hermione. 

“You don't look like any grandparents I know,” sniffed Estelle, sitting in the corner.

“The baby's here?” asked Ginny. Lily nodded, smiling.

“It's a boy. James Cedric,” she said proudly, with a look of love at Matt.

“It's a lovely name,” said Ginny, weeping.

“Congratulations,” said Harry, hugging Matt and kissing his daughter.

“Here he is,” announced the nurse. “All cleaned up and ready to meet his family.” She handed the baby to Lily and turned away, giving Harry and Ginny a thorough look over. “Rocky Horror?”

“Finally someone gets it,” said Harry, looking to the heavens. 

“Oh Harry, look,” said Ginny. Lily had handed the baby to her to hold.

Harry moved behind Ginny and placed his hands on her shoulders as he looked down at his grandson. “Wow,” he said.

“He's so beautiful,” said Ginny, tears welling in her eyes.

“Careful Mum, you're getting a bit clucky there,” said Matt, winking at Harry.

“I'm allowed to, he's my grandson. Oh my, this is it. I'm a grandmother,” said Ginny in horror.

“Not from where I'm looking,” smirked Harry, taking in her sexy outfit.

The nurse left the new family and wandered back to the nurse's desk to write up her report.

“Did you catch the hunk dressed in leather?” asked one of the nurses. “I wonder who's the lucky witch having his baby?”

“Actually, it was his daughter,” said the first nurse. “It was his grandson that was born.”

“Grandfather? No way,” scoffed the second nurse.

“Way! And the witch with him was his wife,” said the first nurse.

“Damn. He's a hottie,” said the second nurse.

“Nurse Becker, I realise you are a trainee nurse, but I do hope you are not talking about any of our patients or their families,” said the head nurse.

“No Matron,” said the second nurse, head bowed. She scurried away.

“In fairness Matron, the man in question is a bit of a hunk in leather. Hard to believe today he became a grandfather. He looks so young,” said the first nurse. She knew the head nurse pretended to be gruff with the newer nurses to toughen them up.

“It's Harry Potter. I remember him from after the last war. I was a junior nurse myself at the time. Every nurse was needed to help in emergency. I remember he came in and talked to those who had been injured during the final battle at Hogwarts. He spoke to so many survivors, thanking them for their support. Who'd have thought, after all this time, I may get to see him again,” said the head nurse, smiling in memory

“Well, like a fine bottle of wine, he's aged well. His wife is a lucky witch,” gushed the first nurse. “And the way he looks at her,” she sighed, wishing her boyfriend looked at her the same way.

“After all this time, he deserves every happiness that comes his way. Now, are we going to stand around her gossiping or are we checking on our patients,” she snapped.

“Yes, Matron,” said the first nurse, smiling as she returned to her reports.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set about five years later than the last chapter

Harry burst through the door of the maternity wing at St Mungo's. His eyes were wide and panicked.

“Where's my wife? Where's Ginny Potter?” he yelled, looking around for a healer or nurse.

With relief, he saw Lily heading for him, holding four year old James Cedric.

“Gwampa!” called the little boy, holding his arms out for his grandfather.

“Not now, Jamie,” hushed Lily.

“Where's Ginny? I got here as fast as I could,” gasped Harry. “I knew I shouldn't have gone to work today?” 

“Dad, it's the first day of Auror training. Ginny's waters broke about an hour ago, but she wouldn't let us call you till the last minute,” said Lily, trying to calm her father down.

“Where is she? Is Matt with her? Her mum?” asked Harry, running his hands through his hair.

Molly Weasley picked that moment to appear, Arthur beside her with a baby cairrer. “Oh, Harry, good, you're here. Lily, love, little Sarah is asleep in her carrier. We'll take her and Jamie back to the Burrow for awhile if you like? Matt and Jenna are in with Ginny. You should be in there, Harry. Congratulations, by the way.” She kissed his cheek.

“She's had the baby already?” gasped Harry.

Molly nodded, taking Jamie from his mother. “Why don't you go on down? She's in room seven. Second door on the left.”

“Thanks Gran. Come on Dad,” said Lily, taking her dad's arm.

“Was it a boy or a girl?” Harry called over his shoulder to Molly and Arthur. Arthur just waved over his head.

He hurried down the hall, Lily at his side. He saw Estelle outside the room, dabbing at her eyes. “Oh Harry,” she cried when she saw him.

“What? Is it Ginny? The baby? Is something wrong?” asked Harry, worriedly.

“No, Just-oh, go in. You'll see,” said Estelle, blowing her nose in her handkerchief.

Harry pushed the door open. “Gin?” he called cautiously.

“I'm here, Harry,” called Ginny's voice from behind the curtain. “Come and see.”

“Your Mum said you had the baby. Are you all right, love?” he asked.

“I'm fine. Better now you're here,” she said, holding out her hand to him.

Harry went to her bedside and took her in his arms. He kissed her. “I can't believe I missed it.”

Ginny chuckled. “I can. Ever since we watched the Muggle movie of a live birth, and you nearly passed out then, I had a sneaky suspicion you'd miss this, one way or another. Besides, it was probably my fault for leaving it too long before letting Matt send his Patronus. The birth went really quick.”

“And you're okay? Everything is okay?” asked Harry, anxiously.

“Oh yes, everything is wonderful,” said Ginny, settling back in his arms.

“So?” asked Harry, getting comfortable on the bed and looking around.

“What?” asked Ginny.

“You just had a baby. Where is it? What is it?” asked Harry, chuckling.

“Oh, right. You can come in now,” she called.

Matt came in, carrying a bundle. “Hey, Harry. Wanna meet my brother?”

He came to Harry and laid him in his arms. “I have a son?” asked Harry, feeling the tears in his eyes.

“Kind of,” agreed Ginny. She sat up and peered into the blue blanketed bundle Harry was holding.

“Kind of? How do I kind of have a son?” asked Harry, unconsciously rocking the bundle of perfection in his arms.

“Just like you kind of have a daughter. Um, I think my new sister is missing her brother,” said Jenna, coming to the bed holding a pink blanketed bundle as well. She placed this bundle in her mother's arms. Lily came behind her, coming over to kiss her father and look at her new brother asleep in his arms

“A-a daughter. Two? T-t-twins?” stammered Harry, looking from the bundle in his arms to the bundle in Ginny's arms.

“Not identical,” teased Jenna, sitting on her mother's bed. Matt chuckled.

“I think I figured that out,” said Harry. He looked at Ginny, who was looking at their daughter.  
“You're amazing, you know that? Twins? Did you know?” he asked.

Ginny smiled at him, the love evident in her eyes. “No, I had no idea. This one,”  
she indicated the daughter in her arms, “was playing hide and seek behind her brother. They definitely take after my brothers, Harry, they've pulled a prank on us already,” laughed Ginny.

“Two,” breathed Harry. “I can't believe it.”

“Believe it. Double nappy duty, double feedings. I wish you luck, Harry,” said Matt, slapping his shoulder. 

“What are their names?” asked Jenna. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged. They had been tossing around baby names for months. 

“We should go. Jamie is at the age where he's getting into everything, and Sarah will be due for a feed soon,” said Lily. She kissed her new brother and her dad on their foreheads, then went around to do the same to her new sister and Ginny.

Matt kissed his mother on the cheek. “Had to go one better than us, hey Mum. We'll bring our kids over to see their new aunt and uncle soon,” he quipped. “Jen, want to come to the Burrow with us? You better floo Headmistress Mcgonagall from there, tell her what's going on,” he said.

“Okay. Bye Mum, bye sister.” She kissed them both goodbye, before going around the other side of the bed. “Bye Harry, bye brother.” She kissed them too.

“I hope you'll let us know their names soon enough. Your family and friends will want to know, and I suppose we'll have to release a media statement soon enough,” said Lily.

“Please ask the family to hold off visiting today. I just want it to be us,” said Ginny, leaning back against her pillow. She shifted her daughter to an upright position.

“We will. We'll come back later, undoubtedly with food from Gran,” said Matt, shepherding his wife and sister out of their room.

“And then there were four,” sighed Ginny, closing her eyes.

“You're alright, aren't you love?” asked Harry worriedly. 

Ginny shot him a glance. “I'm nearly forty and I just gave birth to twins. I'm not going to bounce back from this birth like I did my last two. Twins? Can you believe it, Harry?”

“I know,” he chuckled. “I feel like Fred and Sirius are looking down and laughing at us.”

“How do you feel about Sirius Frederick for our son, then?” asked Ginny. “I'd like to leave the name Remus for Teddy, and Lily did take James. Or I was thinking about Sirius James.”

“What do you think, son? Sirius Frederick. He likes it, Gin,” grinned Harry, holding his son up for her to see.

Ginny looked at the thick black hair on her son's head, so like his fathers.

“As for your daughter,” said Ginny, letting the blanket fall aside to reveal a tuft of ginger hair on the tiny head, “I was thinking about Estelle, but we could call her Stella.”

“Sirius and Stella. I like it. Estelle Ginevra, because she's as beautiful as her mother,” said Harry.

They spent the next half an hour enjoying their children, before the healer came back to examine Ginny. After both babies had a feed, the nurse took the babies and put them in a special cot for newborns. At Ginny's prompting, she put the two babies in the one cot. With a wave of her wand she added their names to the cot. 'Stella and Sirius Potter'. She then left the new family alone.

Harry and Ginny lay back on her bed, cuddling and watching over their babies. “Estelle was right, we do make beautiful babies,” chuckled Ginny.

“You do realise by the time they start at Hogwarts we'll be over fifty. By the time they graduate we'll be-”

Ginny cut him off with a kiss. “Should have thought of that before you got me pregnant, Potter.”

“I blame the tainted punch George was dishing out at their New Years Eve party. Well, that and that hot little outfit you had on. It made me crazy,” admitted Harry.

“Crazy? Crazy is how I felt when I thought I was going into early menopause. The last thing I was expecting when I went to the healer was to hear-”

“That you were expecting,” smirked Harry.

Ginny nudged him. He took her in his arms, looking over as one of their children let out a small cry.

Ginny took his chin in her hand and turned his face back to her. “I love you. Thank you for our babies.” She kissed him softly.

He kissed her back. “Thank you. For loving me and for our babies.”

Ginny settled back in her bed. “I don't know about you, but right now, my fifteen year old self is doing a jig. This is all her dreams come true, you know.”

Harry chuckled. “I know what you mean. After all this time, my eighteen year old self is doing a fist pump and strutting around. Twins! On our first go.”

“First go? What exactly do you mean by that?” asked Ginny. “After all this time, I give birth to twins, and you're telling me you want to go again. Are you crazy?”

“Crazy about you! Come on, Gin. You and me, together, we can do anything,” said Harry, nuzzling her neck.

One of the babies fussed.

“Well Mr Potter, here's one thing we can't do together. Will you please hand me your daughter so I can feed her?”

Harry watched as his daughter started to feed. He could see little Sirius stirring, missing the presence of his womb-mate.

“After all this time, this is the one thing I've been looking forward to,” he said, brushing Ginny's hair off her face. He leaned his chin on her shoulder. His tiny daughter looked at him, then closed her eyes again.

Ginny looked at her daughter with love, then at the man at her side. “After all this time, there's no place I'd rather be.” She kissed Harry gently.

The nurse peeked in the door to see how her latest patient was doing. She saw Mum nursing a baby with thick black hair, while Dad looked on lovingly. The other little one was in the cot, sound asleep.

She crept back to the nurses station to write up her notes. Some of the other nurses were talking about Harry and Ginny Potter and their delivery today. They asked her how her famous patients were.

 

“I haven't met them yet. Mum was feeding and they all looked fairly comfortable,” said the nurse, Helen Becker.

“It's all very romantic, isn't it. Two friends, one widowed, one divorced. Their children marry, and then they fall in love, and now they've had a baby of their own,” sighed a junior nurse.

“Sounds to me like they deserve every bit of happiness they can get, after all this time,” said nurse Helen.

“Any word on the babies names?” asked another nurse. “The Prophet will pay for even a sniff of the right name, anything for a scoop.”

“Nurse Drummond, even after all this time, don't you think Harry Potter deserves the same amount of privacy we give all our patients, if not more. What you're suggesting is grounds for dismissal.” The head nurse reprimanded the young nurse with just her tone.

“Yes, Ma'am,” said the nurse, bowing her head.

 

Even after all this time, the wizarding world still wanted to know all about the life of Harry Potter. His children and grandchildren would go on to have great and varied careers in the wizarding world. As for Harry, he was content to spend his days with Ginny, enjoying their children and grandchildren and time with friends.

As long as he had Ginny by his side, Harry was a happy man.

After all this time.


End file.
